Lovely Cross Remedy
by TwoCute
Summary: Summer break is over and so is Zim and Dib's queer relationship. A broken heart and a lost soul are what's left of the two boys, can a simple outsider help or completely destroy them for good? Sequel for 'Sleep Tight'.
1. Chapter 1

**Yaaaay! New story! Kind of! Lol **

**I'm gonna work harder on this one in terms of writing cause I want to get better at it! I really hope you enjoy this story as much as the other one!:D**

**Beta: CitySlickerMIA**

_The place is busy with organisms filling its limited space. The noise shattering any form of silence. One boy sat there at a table. He knows where he is but he is lost. His heart aches and his head is clogged with inconclusive thoughts._

_Across from the boy sat his younger sister. She loves this place for unknown reasons: It has to be the amazing pizza they make. _

_Anticipating air swirled between the two silent teens as they ate. Any subtle movements triggered the urge to speak, making the task of chewing almost unbearable. The younger one of the two spoke with annoyance. _

"_You know, I usually don't care about your 'love' life since you usually don't have one. But I was serious when I wanted an answer."_

"_I know." the boy made no motion of continuing the conversation. He doesn't care if he came here for this. He examined the tacky tiled table. The bland colours compelling a gag reflex from the boy. He swallowed the lump of pizza like a nervous pill and made eye contact with his sister. Her face avoided any emotion besides irritation and regret as a plate covered in triangular slops of ingredients baked together to create pizza lay in front of her. _

"_So, do you?" her mouth moved but her face stayed still._

_There was a pause. All of which was used to absorb all the feelings and all that was said and done. Hope was as evident as a great great grandparent. The male teen looked to his sister once more, The setting sun plastering its tangy colour of yellow and orange delicately on the boy's face._

"_Yes." A genuine answer._

_%%%%%_

The sky is always grey on the first day of school. That's what Dib notices as he walks his way to school. He has been walking to school for as long as he remembers, probably ever since he started learning. The now grade 12 teen can't look at a single tree without knowing he has seen it a thousand and ten times. He wondered if his sister, Gaz, felt the same. She walks with him every school day as well. But Gaz is always on a device of some sort, completely ignoring the trees around her.

The siblings never spoke about the night at Bloaty's. They each had their own reasons and silently respected that. Gaz was more cautious of Dib, making mental notes of his behaviour. The boy's mouth was a zipper now. It only opened when it was needed to. His opinions were as silent as he was. Dib's body was like a bottle just waiting to be opened after a few good shakes. Until then he will shut his mouth. For once the younger sister, known for beating up her older brother, was frightened.

The main contributor of this inner turmoil is obvious. Zim. Gaz recognizes that the alien has made an unpleasant impression of her weak older brother. He always has but this time he was gone too far. A distance not even Dib can grasp, leaving the human behind to wither in confusion.

The dreadful appearance of the school came into view. It was surrounded by the invasion of teens and teachers that inhabited it. Summer vacation was like winter hibernating. People leave school to tend to basic needs: food and sleep and return once school is back in. The humming of background noise was becoming more define as the two neared their destination. To think these noises came from humans was unrealistic but true. Teens are animalistic.

After Dib and Gaz crossed the street, they parted ways without any goodbyes. Gaz went right and Dib left, straight to the front doors of the school. The cold feel of metal doors felt sickening for a second and Dib knew that this was for real. He was back in school, back under the same roof as _him_. Dib's breath hitched in his throat as the other boy's voice filled Dib's head with their school schedule conversation they shared in the summer. They had a disgustingly similar time table. To this day, the thought was just as disturbing as it was then.

Dib scanned the halls looking for a locker. He wanted a one that will isolate him from everyone else. A locker in the part of school none of the popular kids settled in. One in the back of the background, almost not exsistant. He wished he could push and lock his feelings into his locker instead of just textbooks.

His great great grandparent, hope, has created a barren child over the last two weeks.

%%%%%

The deep green leaves hung lifelessly off on their branches. The wind blow its way aimlessly through the trees making each leaf dance against its will. Every once in awhile a car will casually drive by, leaving Zim behind to walk on his own.

The last two weeks were infuriating for Zim. It consisted of an abundance of thinking. Long, hard and 'dib-based' thinking. The temptation to sleep was also overwhelming but the feeling of shame mixed with uncertainty over powered. In the end, Zim didn't dare to go back. He stayed withing the deep depths of his base, researching. Every second, minute and hour of the day was spent on scrutinizing: the concept of 'Dating', showing affection or any form of ownership, making love, being in love and love as a whole. True stories about love, crimes on love, rape, gangbanging, prostitution and lust. All of it was now crammed inside the alien's head like jelly-filled donuts. One bite will spill the information all over the place and the poor soul to have taken the bite will pay.

Getting ready to begin school has a bit of a refreshing feel to it. The allure of sleep with wash away once Zim gets back into working all day. At the same time, School was dull and insignificant for Zim. Besides Zim's disoriented affair with his enemy something jarring made itself present.

The Tallests are unimpressed with Zim lack of progress. They were sceptical when the invader abruptly stopped calling. Enjoying the noiselessness inside their massive air craft, the Tallest were almost certain something terrible happened to Zim. In hopes that their assumption was correct, they called see him very much alive to their dismay. Zim was surprised when he received the Tallest's call. His leaders has stated their purpose and panic surged through the irken's tiny frame. Zim couldn't come up with anything promising for his Tallest. All his irken equipment was rusty with abandonment. Combwebs and dust littered the surfaces of each machine. His foreign utensils made for conquest lay there untouched, expressing their uselessness. Zim stood in front of the impatient stares of his rulers. Zim's response was as unprogressive as his work.

"It's getting there..."

Zim was beginning to believe that Dib has left a substantial impression on him. Although that was always the case, this impact is different and far more confusing than the simple hate they shared.

Zim wished he could pinpoint where he went wrong with Dib. Zero in on what he did that caused this unexplainable Dib to make himself known. Zim presumed it was the kiss, perhaps the second one was the summoner of Dib's odd behaviour. Zim is aware that willing Dib to kiss again was a mistake. Things went out of hand, snowballed down a steep hill and its still rolling. Invading earth has become a second priority for Zim. Understanding his human nemesis has pushed its way up to the top of the irken's list. Zim has to understand. But he can't comprehend what to do. His feelings about Dib have changed and he can't find a way to let the other know without having to say.

_'___Actions speak louder than words, Zim and what you say doesn't match what you do.' __

The phrase wrapped around Zim's thoughts like a string tied too tight around a finger. Always reminding him of what the human said. It left him wondering; '_How do I make that connection?'_ Dib has accused Zim of caring but Zim never once said he cared and that's what angers Zim the most. It was the Dib who made no sense.

Zim made his way to the empty field. The grass slid under his boots as he walked to the front doors. The silence was eerie, threatening Zim to get inside. When grey metal doors opened with a creak and Zim took a glace around, no one was there. He stepped inside and began the search for his homeroom. A majority of the locker population was claimed. The air smelled of wet paper and ink. Zim turned the corner of the hall and walked into the foyer. The light tip-taps of his boots echoing within the space. He made his way to the many white sheets fulled with fine, black letters and searched for his name on the list.

On the taped page categorized as "I" was Zim's name. When he entered high school the school board questioned his illegal name 'Zim'. They were bewildered to find out that his elementary school allowed this file into their records. On the spot Zim informed the intrusive humans that his last name was 'Irken'. They insisted they consult a parent but Zim waved them off in a 'take-it or leave it' manner and they involuntarily left it at that. Dib would pull his hair out when it came time for attendance. 'Zim Irken' clearly said 'Zim is irken, an alien species' But as usual no one noticed or even cared. Zim loved the concept dearly.

_221, Miss. Mead._

Zim quickly turned to head to his science class; he didn't rush himself like he should have. He did have the class with Dib.

%%%%%

"I went camping with my family and it was ok. My brother wouldn't stop running around naked, yelling 'I'M TARZAN!'" the entire class laughed, save for one black-haired boy. "Yeah, I'm not sure it that was amusing or not." she added.

The teacher at the front was having a blast hearing what her new students had experienced during the summer. Their science teacher has a jolly vibe to her. She had cheerfulness in her smile that shined in her squinted eyes as she laughed. Her hair was a fine blonde and shined in the light as she moved. Her height was normal and so was her size. Her clothes were professional but stylish with dark hues and subtle textures, all of which contrasted her personality.

As the laughter died down the class room door slowly opened and revealed a green-skinned teen. Miss. Mead turned to glance at the new arrival and smiled at the suddenly timid boy. Zim stepped in and kept his glace down. The minute he peeked inside his brain cued his eyes to hunt for the human. To prevent any further exploration Zim kept his gaze to the spotless floor.

"And what is your name, little one?" the teacher asked elegantly. A spark of anger ignited within the teen, not liking being called little but he forced the reaction back and looked up at his teacher.

"Zim." he said softly.

Meanwhile, Dib in the back was shocked to see Zim acting this way. He knew for a fact Zim would flip out about being called 'little'. Dib as well knew he would see Zim in this class but the alien's shyness throw him off. He continued to watch the other with crazed eyes. The student beside him titled her head a bit. She noted the intense look her 'seating buddy', the name their teacher referred to them as, was directing to the tardy student.

"Ok, Zim, since you're already up here and have the whole class' attention, Why don't you tell us about your summer?" came the seemingly innocent question.

Zim's body tensed at the question. He slowly glanced around the room and locked eyes with a pair of honey ones. They burned with undeniable hostility. Zim turned his head away from Dib and looked to his new science teacher.

"I had a terrible summer, can I sit down now?" Zim said impatiently. The teacher gave him a sympathetic look and nodded her head with a smile. She gestured the teen to the back, across from Dib. Zim stood where he was.

"Is there something wrong Zim?" she asked, concern laced in her words. Zim shook his head and quietly took the seat. Dib tried to hide the fact that he was glaring at Zim the second he stepped in. He looked to the girl beside him; she gave him a sweet smile. Dib blushed.

The rest of the class got their chance to say what they did over the break. Zim picked at his chipped desk. It was obvious the alien was avoiding Dib in any way he could and Dib did not hesitate to do the same. Zim had no one to accompany him like Dib did, the girl sitting next to the human sat there pondering away.

The bell rang signalling for the kids to head to their next class. Everyone hastily grabbed their belongings and made a their way out the door. Zim and Dib were most eager to leave and as they both got up, they bumped shoulders. The sudden touch had them jumping. They flushed and moved around to make room to leave. From behind, Dib's 'seating buddy' stared attentively.

**My goal is to not make the 'seating buddy' really annoying and typical. :) lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, my sincere apologies for the long ass wait. DX **

**If it makes you feel any better, I'm almost done the story, just have to edit. ;)**

**Beta: MIACitySlicker**

She turned a corner. An unfamiliar crowd surrounded the additional student. With ease, the crowd scattered and gathered through the halls the noise an incoherent murmur in the air.

The girl walked with hesitation and uncertainty, examining the tiny plates above each classroom door. Numbers were in-scripted on the dirty gold plates. She quickly looked at her purple coloured sheet with her timetable on it. The numbers were all jumbled up like her unaccustomed brain. '_This makes no sense!_' she thought.

Dib noticed the odd girl out of rhythm with the fast paced groups of people. He watched her in a curious manner. Her eyes conveyed the confusion she felt. The human boy mustered up all his human kindness and decided to go forth with a risky gesture in this self-absorbed world. No one payed attention to others enough to see them struggling. Dib knew this more than anyone.

"Do you need help?"

The girl turned to make sure it was her who was being asked. Dib saw the embarrassed relief in the girl's eyes. Then Dib realized that this girl was the same girl from his science class. He made a hasty assumption.

"Are you a new student?"

The girl blushed with a smile. "Yes." she giggled quietly. "You're my seating buddy." Already she showed the male teen a reasonably high comfort level. Dib chuckled.

"Here." he extended his hand towards the purple sheet. "I can help you around if you want." his brain pulsed for a reason why he was acting nice towards this girl. She handed him the sheet and they moved off to the side, away from the mass teens_._ Dib briefly glanced at the girl's schedule when his eyes fell on the statement **Name: Kelsey, Rose, Pillies**.

"Ok so, you have English next and that's across from the science room but in the other hall." Dib explained. The girl nodded as she turned her head towards the foyer.

"The hall after you cross the foyer?" she asked as she pointed her index finger at the spot. Dib simply nodded and glanced at the sheet.

"I'll show you." he said.

The newcomer paused. "But...you'll be late."

Dib shrugged. "No big deal." Again, that feeling of unexplainable kindness. The girl gave Dib a worried expression. "Really, it's nothing." he walked towards the next hall and the new girl followed as she uttered a thank you.

"What's your name?" she asked with an excited undertone.

"Dib." he said with a less excited tone. The girl thought to herself with a smile.

"That's an interesting name, I've never heard of it before." she said. Dib smiled a bit.

"Thanks. It is a little uncommon." he said. Then he thought about the girl's name. "And your name is..." he figured he should ask the girl what her name was instead of just telling her what her name is like a smart aleck.

"Oh." She said excitedly. "My name is Kelsey but I prefer Rose."

'_Her middle name._' Dib thought. "Rose, that's a nice name." Said owner of the name blushed with a little thanks.

The final bell rang for the beginning of the next period. The halls were empty of teens unlike the classrooms. Dib stepped into the noisy classroom and spotted green. Zim was just as shocked to see Dib enter the room as Dib was to see Zim. Panic arose in Zim's chest and he bended over his desk. He grabbed for his purple sheet of paper that showed him his timetable. The alien did not remember Dib saying anything about sharing English too. After his sheet didn't provide him with anything more than what he already knew, Zim noticed the girl from science class. There had never been a female-unit by Dib's side before. Zim's squeedily spoch turned uncomfortably. The alien reasoned with himself. There was no way in hell Dib had…had one of those girlfriend-thingies yet, right! That would be almost impossible…too unlikely. Way too unlikely. Unlikely to be Dib, despite how the other has been acting lately. Then again, Zim acted a bit off this morning as well. Nonetheless, it hurt Zim to be seing the human with another human. How stupid Zim felt for even thinking that but it was pointless to hide how he now felt for the human. Zim always figured Dib would be his forever. Not romantically but that was just their relationship, be it through hatred or…whatever else. Now that they were silently fighting, something they never did before, Zim realized his longing for the human. The worthless bag of human entity known as Dib made Zim feel…like Zim. The human phrase 'you never know what you got until it's gone' never hit home so hard for the Irken. Still, the green boy watched the two humans through narrowed slits.

Rose slipped in the class, wondering if she was supposed to be there or not but not wanting to doubt her new acquaintance. The big and fairly old English teacher was at the front of the class, busying herself with papers. Dib and Rose made their way up to her.

"Excuse me," Dib said. The lady turned her head to stare at the interruption.

"A question already!" she asked without really wanting an answer. Rose toyed with her shirt while Dib gave the teacher an unimpressed look, but he continued to talk.

"She's new here and I want to make sure she's in the right class." Dib said as politely as he could. The teacher raised her chubby arms to let the sideways stack of papers hit against the hard wood desk. _Thud._

Rose looked around the desks behind her and she spotted the tardy boy from science class. Zim. For some reason the odd name amused her, therefore, sticking to her brain whenever she saw him. She noticed that Zim's eyes drifted off from Dib's back and stopped at her. For a second they caught a glance of each other until the urge to look down came over Rose. Zim's narrowed eyes made her feel uncomfortable. Such a heated stare from a stranger was new to her but it raised questions seeing as the glare was always on Dib. Rose smirked inside her head. Interesting.

"Wait until attendance, please." the teacher demanded uninterested.

"I'm missing class to take her here and help her way around." the black-haired teen said with slight more persistence to his voice. Guilt washed over Rose. Now she feels like she has caused them trouble. Turning around the teacher let out a sigh.

"Ok, name." she leaned on the desk lazily with a pencil ready to use against paper.

"Ro- I mean, Kelsey." said the new girl all flustered. Her embarrassment showed Dib how overwhelmed she was feeling.

Meanwhile, a well-known stare preoccupied Dib's mind. Dib didn't dare turn around. He had no reason to anyways. He still couldn't get over what happened just weeks ago. It felt like a blur; an emotional blur. For once Dib hated how they were at cold war now. He wants that up front confrontation they used to have but Zim backed down last time. Oh how the alien backed down. It actually angered the human boy to the extent of depression. Dib was so mad that over time that anger transformed into depression. It was indeed a unpleasant transition. No matter how disoriented Dib felt inside, he knew for a fact that it was all Zim's fault. The alien scum was the one who came to Dib, who started all this nonsense, who made all those mixed messages yet, Dib was the one who suffered the most. There's the catch. Was it all Dib's fault for taking the alien seriously, or worse, to heart? Almost instantly too. It's a question with two different answers. Who was at fault for destroying their 'normal' relationship? Zim's recklessness or Dib's emotions?

As the teacher took little time in readying herself for the class, Rose quickly thanked Dib again and walked to an empty desk. Dib rushed walked out of the class. Unable to handle not seeing the other's expression, Dib glanced shamefully towards Zim, who quickly looked away.

%%%%%

Dib slowly opened the door to his physics class. The teacher creased his talking to question the intruder. Dib explained himself and the class giggled as the teacher commented with 'What a gentlemen'. The teen took a seat, feeling a little embarrassed. He didn't mind though. For once he enjoyed the teasing.

Dib's day was better than ever so far, to Dib's surprise. He felt really silly for wanting to avoid every human being. Besides, it was Zim, the alien, who pissed him off, no human. Well, people used to beat him up but that's old school. In senior year the students mature, some do anyways. Plus there's Rose. She was nice and had a simple attraction to her. Her light brown skin along with the tiny pony tail she fashioned her hair with. With eyes so brown they appeared black yet she still had a gentle and utterly harmless persona to her. Dib made a new and improved mental note in his head. _Avoid Zim. _Although, he knew that that wouldn't last too long.

Sighing, Dib took out his binder from his bag seated next to him. Crutching low to his side to get it, for that the tables were high up and everyone had to sit on a was his physics class. Then he had math. After math comes lunch then a class for catching up on homework or quiet studying, then finally business. This semester was no doubt going to be hell for the teen but he never had a problem with school. Having a famous father of science is a highly beneficial thing for Dib. The teen only went to school for his high school diploma.

Today was the first day of school which means the teachers will talk away about how the course will work and what the class should expect. That probably explained why the day is going by so Dib was off to his next class and for some reason he thought of when he bumped into Zim. The green boy was so different when he walked in the science room. Dib supposed that perhaps his last spoken words to the other boy had some effect on him. The thought made Dib smile. Then reality hit. _Doesn't mean we can get back 'together'._

Dib pushed the thought away and replaced it. _I should help Rose again._

**I really hope you guys enjoyed those lovely swirls of emotion coming from Zim and Dib. They still can't get over their little affair. How **

**Now Rose is getting in on the action, lucky her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg! Sorry this is taking sooooo long, me and CitySlickerMIA have been busy! Yup, yup! But this one is done and from now on, it gets interesting! I promise! XD**

Zim hated English. He had no doubt in his Irken mind that he would do poorly in the course for the third time. Zim hadn't failed anything and he didn't plan to, his pride wouldn't allow for such things even if it's the human standard of failure. Then there was that one girl. Rose or something. Zim didn't like her so far. Something about her was...suspicious to Zim. Not to memtion she walked into the class with _him_! What are the chances? Sitting together in the previous class meant nothing, To Zim anyways. So many foreign feelings flowed through Zim's veins now and oh how it irked him to explode.

It didn't help when Zim saw the two humans conversing before his eyes. His jaw threatened to disconnect in disbelief. _Already_ they were getting along. When Dib meet Zim they instantly connected. Not in a good way but Rose was a girl. A girl who didn't intend on destroying earth. There's that horrid feeling in the squeedily spooch again.

Zim eyed Rose sourly. Dib had his back to the alien but Rose saw it and panic flashed through those dark brown eyes. Zim narrowed his stare and the female human averted her eyes. Zim backed down a bit in slight confusion. The girl didn't seem to be of any threat. In fact, she made Zim feel like the threat. He watched the girl try to leave hesitantly but Dib insisted he take her to her next class. Zim could hear everything.

"Your new, it's the most I can do." the black-haired boy said. Zim wanted to vomit from the kindness. Dib was way too nice to females. Rose smiled and nodded with an 'ok' followed by another sheepish thanks. Zim growled and went to his class.

In the classroom the front had a single sheet of paper on it. There was a crowd, of teens blocking Zim's view of what its contents were. After some time the alien reached the desk. A seating plan. He grumbled but stopped as an idea popped into his head. He was relieved to see that the writing on the page was in pencil. Zim yanked a pencil off the desk and erased the name beside his name and replaced it with Dib's. His smirk was his most nervous one yet.

Whether this Rose-human was an interference or not, Zim made a mental note. _Make Dib his, again._ Zim rushed to his seat and waited. When Dib came in, late, he looked at the list and his face turned from happy to unhappy. He whipped his head to Zim and Zim gave him his trademark look. Oh how Dib missed that loo-no! He screamed in his head. He can't sit there, Zim would ruin everything, again! The teacher pointed to the seat and urged the distraught student to sit so he could start class. Dib rolled his eyes and sighed.

He won't fall this time. Zim won't do anything, he doesn't care so Dib will have nothing to worry about. It'd just be awkward since Dib is already imagining that hot alien tongue on his skin. He sat down and didn't move for a second. Zim looked the other way, regretting this idea a little.

Dib sighed again and took his binder out of his bag. Zim racked his brain for something to say before it was to late to do so.

"Hi." Zim said with strain in his voice. Dib turned his head. He was shocked by the greeting to say the least but also…hopeful. Damn, he was falling already. Curse that alien for landing on earth.

"Um...hi." Dib tried sounding uncaring but he couldn't believe Zim said something to him.

"I see you've made a new girly friend." Zim said distastefully. Dib raised an eyebrow.

"Kind of..." he answered uncertainly. He wanted to ask why but went against it.

Anger boiled inside the tiny irken. "Are you trying to replace Zim?" Zim had his cheek nested inside the palm of his hand when he turned to the other human. It was Dib's turn to feel the disconnection of his jaw.

"You're kidding right?" anger vibrated in his voice.

Zim looked straight at Dib, making him feel uneasy instantly. "No." the alien said simply and firmly. He would gain his human back anyway he could.

Dib scoffed. "Of course not. Anyways, Rose is a nice girl, better than you." Dib bragged. Zim growled.

"Nice, eh?" the green teen leaned forward. Dib had to lean back. "Make-out with her and then tell me she's nice.''

This offended Dib. "Making out has nothing to do with anything!" he hissed under his breath in fear of the teacher hearing him. "You honestly need to piss off. You're no hot shot, Zim." Venom oozed throughout Dib's last statement.

Zim smirked. "Hot shot? Interesting choice of words, Dib-Boy."

Dib's eye twitched. He threw his back against his chair and faced forward with a heated expression on his face. "Oh how I hate you."

"Oh, how I love you, Dib." Zim said after, watching the other boy's face go red with embarrassment. Zim had no idea how he was going to win Dib over with this crude flirting. He'd learn of this method on the internet. He almost died realizing that his past conversations with Dib were akin to this type of communication.

"Never say that again!" the black-haired boy said a little too loud gaining the classes attention.

"Never say what." the teacher asked unimpressed. Dib flustered uncontrollably.

"N-nothing." he muttered. Unfortunately, this teacher didn't accept that answer, for his own amusement.

"I'm positive it was something." he said.

Dib swallowed hard and looked at Zim, who smiled. Before Dib said anything, Zim answered for him.

"He doesn't want me to tell him I love him." Zim said casually. Dib made a sharp nervous noise in the back of his throat. The whole class filled with laughter, even the teacher, although he tried to hide it. Zim chuckled and leaned back on his chair with a satisfying smirk. Now the whole class and soon to be the whole school, knows that Dib is Zim's. Dib hid his face in his arms. At least his arm covered his flushed face. There was no point denying what Zim said or scolding him for saying it.

How can he avoid Zim when he's right beside him in math class. Dib groaned and Zim laughed softly. They were getting along fine in Zim's eyes.

The lunch bell went and the students rushed out to meet all their friends. Including Dib. He quickly walked through the door and was about to head over to Rose's class. He told her to wait for him. A tiny claw like hand gripped Dib's should and spun him around.

"And where do you think you're going?" Zim asked tilting his head in mock innocence. Dib narrowed his eyes.

"Don't talk to me, alien-scum." Dib growled. Zim narrowed his eyes at the human.

"You're going to see that girl again, aren't you?" Zim said.

"That's none of your business. Leave me alone." Dib turned to leave. Zim stood there stunned. That girl has such a huge effect on Dib and they only meet hours ago. Panic raised in Zim's chest. How can this be, she didn't even _do _anything! The frustrated Irken followed Dib secretively.

Soon enough, Rose came into view. She waited patiently for Dib. Dib smiled sickeningly wide at the girl. Rose. herself was aware of the boy's sudden energy boost. Zim wanted to punch a wall. How is this happening, so fast too! The two walked off and Zim stood in place. He didn't know what to do. Images of the two hanging out during the summer flashed in his head. They were so full of…Them-ness…Fighting, casually talking, teasing…sleeping…cuddling…kissing…mat-oh wait, that didn't happen. But it could of. The truth of the matter was that Zim wanted it all back. Could it really be his fault for all those memories becoming just that? Zim wanted to make them real again but that Rose-human was making it difficult. Dib, dare he say it, wanted to be with _her_. Screaming randomly into the halls wasn't going to solve this problem. Although Zim really wished it would somehow. He couldn't give up though so he tiredly followed them.

The cafeteria was full as usual with rowdy teens and their lunches. _This is the place where they chose to eat?_ Zim thought horridly. He hid smoothly behind walls and clueless human beings. Dib lead Rose to an empty table. Judging by his apologetic face and hands gestures telling her to stay put, Zim suspected Dib went to get food. Rose sat there quietly and absentmindedly. Then Dib came back and they ate. Dib looked relieved and Rose was always smiling at him. Zim couldn't tell if she was 'into him' or not. Another scary thought.

From afar, Zim could tell that Rose was different than most teenagers. Not superficial or devoted to partying every weekend like the other pathetic teens. She spent most of her time at home, reading. She loved to read she told Dib. She was silent, only spoke when spoken to. Dib wondered why she was like that but he didn't want to interrogate her, which was refreshing. Dib always had to interrogate Zim. It was necessary since Zim was an alien bent on world domination. Not so much anymore the human noticed but he quickly beat any thoughts of Zim that dared to make themselves known in his head. No Zim thoughts.

Zim was getting tired of just watching and waiting for no reason. If he was going to win this he had to do something. He got up from his secluded bench and headed towards his target or target. Dib was in midsentence when he caught an advancing green and pink figure make its way to them. Dib prayed it wasn't Zim but it was. Rose curiously followed Dib's look and became nervous.

Dib got up to Zim and moved them away from Rose. "I swear to God Zim-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Dib-thing. I only came to say hello." Zim said with a nasty smile. Dib narrowed his eyes.

"Can you tell me why you didn't come to me after what I said that night but now you won't leave me alone?" Dib said in a low and threatening voice. He hoped the 'forsaken' subject would make the other back off for good.

It silenced the alien, that's for sure. Suddenly the alien felt guilty. Dib looked around, no one was looking.

"Well? If your here to cause trouble then leave." Dib whispered as he scolded Zim like a parent does their misbehaved child. Then Zim exploded, no longer suppressing his ability to lash out.

"It is you who is causing trouble!" Zim yelled pointing Dib's chest harshly. The cafe went a bit quieter. Rose jumped from the outburst. Dib was shocked. "I am not stupid, Dib! You're only hanging out with her because-"

"Shut up and leave her out of this!" Dib yelled back. Silence consumed the room.

"You are the one who brought her into it in the first place! Not me!"Zim shouted as the worried lunch ladies began to hurry their way to the boys.

"You know what, Zim, I'm so sick of your shit! You started all this! Everything! And you ruined everything, so why do I have to deal with your recklessness!"

"Please boys! No fighting!" a lady pleaded. The whole room stood still as the two boys occupied the huge space dividing the cafe into two sections of eating tables. Rose's head raced with her preconceived thoughts of the two. From the first meeting she noticed the awkward tension. Now she's noting the intense relationship the two boys have. And somehow, she got caught in it.

"Don't blame Zim for everything you human worm-baby! You shouldn't have walked away like the foolish human you are!"

By this time the lunch ladies had Zim and Dib at separate ends of the room. They continued to yell at each other. Rose found the scene quite exhilarating. Two boys yelling at each other about everything they once had. It was all interesting to the new girl. On the other hand, the rest of the student body was either stunned, annoyed or confused. Maybe all.

"You should have followed me if you really care so much! But you didn't! You don't care about anyone but yourself and that's fine with me! Just know that I-"

"That's enough outta you!" a more stern lady commanded and pushed Dib out the door. Zim was pulled through the other exit. Rose stood up and picked up Dib's bag and went after him. She was so excited to see such a commotion. She's naturally good at avoiding drama and just as good at helping others with their drama. And boy did these two fellows here have some drama.

Dib was being scolded by the lunch lady when Rose caught them. He was leaning coolly against the glossy brick wall. He looked over to see Rose making her way over. The lady finished her rant and walked off not impressed.

"Sorry you had to...you know...hear all that." Dib apologized. Rose smiled widely, throwing Dib off guard.

"I'm curious to know what happened." she said a little too excited. After realizing this her face paled. "I-I mean, only if you want to. We did just meet..." she flushed again and gave Dib his stuff. Rose hated when she let her feelings blind her and take over, her occasional weakness. Dib took his stuff and thanked her.

"No it's fine...I do feel like I dragged you into something I shouldn't have..." the black-haired boy admitted. Zim wasn't so stupid after all.

"Really? So quickly too." she giggled. Dib was amazed at how Rose was acting. He knew close to nothing about her but her shyness seemed to melt away.

"You don't care...?" Dib asked in confusion.

Rose sighed but not in a tired or an annoyed way, Dib couldn't explain what kind of sigh it was. Other than a unique sigh. Rose looked around and grabbed Dib by the arm and sat him against a secluded wall. She sat beside him soon after and hugged her knees with her skinny arms. They sat under a wide window. The weather was sunny and the sky was the perfect shade of blue. The hall was empty and therefore quite, just the way Rose liked things to be. She looked at Dib and smiled, the poor boy was lost.

"I knew you had a problem, Dib." she said. Dib's eyes widened.

"You did!"

"Sort of." She faced forward and prepared to rant. Dib sat there and listened. "Of course, everyone has a problem, well, more than one but when I saw you look at Zim in science class I saw something interesting. Even just now, that fight was so full of emotions." Rose began to daydream while she talked.

Dib was astonished. "Oh, so it's obvious then..." he said nervously and slightly embarrassed. Rose looked to Dib.

"Depends. To others, you guys were being irrational about pretty much nothing. But to me, I see something different." Rose smiled almost wickedly at her new and now scared friend. Dib never expected such a turn in personality from this girl. Her timid side flew off and left behind this new girl who holds the deepest of secrets. Dib's secrets.

Out of pure fear Dib asked "H-how much do you know about me...?" He appeared almost terrified of the answer. He made a sad attempt at looking into her seemingly black eyes. They lost that little bit of brown they possessed. Rose stared at Dib for a second then smiled.

"Not too much." her smile expressed the opposite. She was scheming. Dib shuddered.

"Oh loook, I believe lunch ends shortly. We should go. Wanna walk me to my next class too?" she giggled and she stood up. Dib stood up as well. Now she didn't fuss about Dib walking her to class. Dib began to worry about Rose's odd behaviour. It was freaking him out.

"Oh, uh, sure..." he said nervously. They stared at each other as people filled the space around them. The atmosphere between them was thick but only to them. It was a mysterious swirl of uncertainly and determination. Where Did was uncertain and Rose determined. Rose walked past Dib and he followed.

**I ended up making Rose a tad...crazy. Out of sorts. Those are the most interesting people, no?**

**I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot! Another chapter! :D Enjoy!**

A furious figure stormed through the halls. He had one goal: Find Rose and show her not to fuck around. Why Rose? Zim just didn't like her. Her kindness, her bizarre quietness, Dib's liking of her and so much more. She was working against Zim whether it was intentional or not. The fight in the cafe really got to Zim. He didn't understand why Dib was so upset. Dib was the one who didn't want Zim over any more. The stupid human was angry at him for it and when Zim actually stopped, Dib still gets upset. Zim didn't get it. But that was besides the fact that this is now Rose's fault. She was manipulating Dib, he just knew it! It must be those female body parts that stuck out of their chests.(even though Rose was about a size B.)

Zim was rampaging around the school. he would have wait until school was over. He couldn't sit in class with all this rage circulating within him. He already went through three classes doing that and he ended up lashing out at Dib during their break. The most annoying part about all this drama is that once Dib cut off their ties Zim hated himself for it. Zim_never_hated himself. It's against his culture, his way of life, just everything about him! Yet, Dib managed to turn it around, for no reason too. Not a clear one anyway.

The library Zim stayed in was quiet, like a library should be. But not even the silence could make Zim think straight. All it did was make him shutter in pleasure at the thought of the things he wanted to do to his human. The thoughts came down like a tidal wave, Zim never knew he could ever think this way about Dib, about anyone. Zim remembered feeling this way when Dib hissed at him in McMeaties. The human boy was so much more attrative when he was angry, especially when he yelled at Zim. Despite all his anger, Zim couldn't help but drool over the way Dib's soft lips felt. His anger simmered down as he let himself doze off into a unknown place within his Irken brain.

To Zim's displeasure, the bell rang. He shot out of his seat and hurried out the library doors. Once again the halls were full of teenagers. Zim walked around them casually. He hoped he could find that stupid Rose-human now.

%%%%%

"_Don't worry, I will fix it."_

"_Fix what?"_

_She smiled sweetly. "Everything."_

Inside the dim room of Dib's 'filler class.', the class where you get class work done, he sat in bewilderment. First, Rose was acting really weird. She instantly gave Dib unusual vibes, being so quiet but now she was freaking him out. Before class she said she would fix things. Not just things but everything. It was unnerving feeling like a person you just met seemed to know everything about you. And what about Zim. How much of him did she know? Dib couldn't shake off that familiar paranormal feeling and it was sickening him. He knew for a fact that Rose was an ordinary human, actually she was more of an 'out of the ordinary' human, so there's no need to assume she was some sort of mind reader. Which Dib was thinking.

_'She's just highly observant.'_he told himself._'She said so herself that she noticed things about us...I'm just worried what kind of things.' he gulped._

Another thing Dib could not get over is Rose's suspicious response to his question at lunch. She made 'Not too much' sound like 'A lot'. Like Dib's biggest secret; his unbalanced, slightly sexual if anything, and totally gay relationship with an alien. But could she know deeper? Like Zim's true identity. There was just no way. She was there when Zim and Dib flustered in science class, she was there when they ignored each other in her English class and then the fight in the cafe seemed to set her off as if she knew what happened during the summer(due to the convosation/arguing) and deliberately come into the equation. But Dib knows that that is utterly impossible too.

The bell rang letting everyone hurry off to their next class. The teens clogged the doorway and when it was safe to leave Dib headed to Rose's last class. Although he was slightly scared of her, he couldn't ditch her. But when Dib got to her classroom she wasn't there.

_'Why isn't she here?'_he thought.

He made one more peek inside and shrugged._'Perhaps something came up.'_he reasoned and headed for his next class.

Dib's father was making Dib take this course. Business. Dib didn't know what to expect from the course but he was glad to take it at least.

Dib decided to sit in the seat closest to the window, even though a student he really didn't like sat next to him. The overly tall boy smelt of cabbage, which isn't so bad, but as a fragrance, Dib didn't find it appealing. The worst part is that the pimple-faced boy had no shame in sticking his stupid skinny finger up his naturally flared nostrils and doing as he pleases. Including digesting whatever he found in there. As long as he didn't touch Dib, Dib didn't care.

Windows were always a great distraction for the boy and Dib needed a distraction right now.

Five minutes into the class the teacher introduced himself. He was fairly young and spoke intelligently. It was still rather odd to see a teacher wear a suit these days but being a business teacher, it was acceptable. Some girls drooled over how manly it made him. Mr. Humdicker was his last name and he was well-aware of the laughs and chuckles it got, including his own. He tells the class how confused he was, to this day, as to why his family name came to be so odd and sexual. Mr. Humdicker was one of those teachers who loved their job but knew his subject was not so liked by the general teen population therefore he tries to make it as fun and easy as possible.

As he ranted, Dib looked out at the window. Occasionally a car would drive by and then another two would go by. Suddenly something sparked Dib's interest. Green. It was walking down the street and was soon followed by another person. Dib's eyes almost popped out of his head and his heart quickened.

Rose.

%%%%%

"I knew you were trouble!" the green boy said as he faced away from the human girl. Funny how Zim wasted an entire period daydreaming heavily on Dib and somehow this pathetic human knew about it. She came running to him and going on about the dirty thoughts Zim was having. She was grinning widely too. Zim will never admit it but it scared him.

Rose crossed her arms and huffed. "I'm only helping." she said stubbornly. Zim turned around with something to say when the girl interrupted him. "Just tell me what you did, I won't tell anyone." she pleaded, despite her random attitude she was giving the other boy. Zim was really confused now. Was this the same Rose that followed_his_human around! But Zim knew better. The human wanted information therefore she portrayed a more demanding side of herself.

Zim grunted."I told you it's none of your business but if you_must_know I have no clue what I did." Zim said defensively.

Rose mused over Zim's words. "So, you did do_something..._" she talked as if a detective. She looked up at Zim, who stood still and stared angrily at her. "Tell me what happened then.' she demanded.

Zim's eyes widened. "Who do you think you are?" he stalked up to her. "Did Dib put you up to this!" the alien almost screamed. How could Dib stoop so low?

"He doesn't know I'm here." the girl yelled back, shocking Zim a bit. This female-unit was so out of order. First she is shy and timid now she is yelling at Zim. That was different from demanding. Could it be that she doesn't like Zim, the feeling's neutral. "I don't skip, ever, but I'm here and I want answers. Although, I may have an idea about what you did." she said a bit threatening. Not violently though. That was the weird thing about this human, she can say something that meant one thing but made it appear as the total opposite. A walking contradiction.

Zim got up close to Rose, intimidating her, and spoke in a harsh tone of voice. "What is it then, hmm, tell Zim what it is your stupid human brain has come up with?"

Rose stepped back a bit. She realized that she has angered the other and that she should back off a bit. She also did not like being called stupid, well, her brain being called that. Zim smirked as she spoke a little more quietly and fiddled with her fingernails.

"Well, in the café…" she looked up to see Zim's reaction to the reference. Zim stood still, waiting. Rose carried on. "Dib said you ruined everything-"

'I ruined nothing!' Rose flinched as Zim interrupted her. Why he was talking to this girl was beyond him.

The now timid girl continued. "But for him, you ruined something! And he said-" again she was interrupted.

"I know what he said!" Zim screamed. Rose narrowed her eyes for the first time. Zim stared right back.

Rose decided to go back to her more aggressive approach.

"I know you know! But obviously you don't_get_it! Dib is easy to read and yet you know nothing about him do you! Pay attention!" the wild girl gestured her arms widely at Zim. The alien boy stared in utter disbelief, someone other than Dib was yelling at him. Rose went on. "I can see it in his eyes. The anger, the depression, the longing! It's all there! When he told you that he was tired of your shit, he didn't mean it. Nothing he said there was genuine! You know how I can tell? By the desperate look in his eyes!" She jumped excitedly all of a sudden. "It's all in the eyes!"

Zim stood there dumbfounded at both himself and Rose. "What are you trying to say..." was all Zim could utter at the moment.

Rose smiled, sweetly…wickedly? It was hard to tell at this point. "I'm accusing you for the broken heart of Dib Membrane." she pointed her finger epically at Zim. Zim's eyes widened and the girl giggled. "I suggest you fix it."

Zim growled. "Are you fucking with me?"

Rose ignored the question completely. She placed her index finger gently on her lips and her eyes wondered across the sky. "It's funny. If you started all this like Dib says then it's only right you end it, right? There is some resistance on Dib part, it's still evident that he needs you to 'cure' him even though you were the one who has 'cursed' him. Like a lovely cross remedy. Hmmm." she looked at Zim. Her eyes flashed devilishly as her smile showed pure innocence.

"That makes no sense! You're not making any sense you crazy human girl!" Zim burst out. He couldn't handle all this stupid human's garbage. What did she know! Nothing as far as Zim was concerned. He pushed her out of the away and she yelped.

"Zim! Listen to me, please! Dib is heartbroken and no matter how much he denies it, he needs you!" she pleaded behind him. Zim quickly turned to face the girl and grabbed her by the arms. A gasp escaped her lips.

"Did he say that! You can't know unless he told you!" he screamed. Rose said nothing. "What's the matter, huh! You have nothing to say now do you!" he began to shake the girl. "Don't fill Zim's head with your filth! You don't know anything thing about me or Dib, so stay out of this! Zim did none of this breaking of his pathetic heart! And if I did, good!" he let the girl go and she tumbled a bit. Zim was about to turn, leave the human for good before things went out of hand but she insisted.

"You're a liar, a stupid liar!" Rose screamed. This was upsetting her greatly. She knew they had something and it poisoned the good of her heart to see it falling apart when there was a chance! She sensed the miscommunication of their relationship. Dib was an emotional teen with sensitive feelings that he hid from everyone. And Zim, as weird as his appearances went (mind you Rose would never judge a person on such facilities) he was over confident. Yes the two clashed yet went well together. All of this connected inside that complex brain of Rose and now she would strive to see it to the end that Zim and Dib get back together. Rose's purpose was to help people! Help Zim and Dib! Zim on the other hand, had a different purpose as he whipped around and with him came his fist.

'ROSE!'

A startled yelp was heard and the girl fell to the hard ground. Rose used her hands to break the fall but only caused more damage to herself. She blackout for a second as she lay on the ground, almost motionless. She has never been hit before. The shock was unbearable but she willed herself not to cry. Pain was her worst enemy but she willed herself not to cry. She knew she was in the wrong, she knew she had crossed a line.

A pair of feet made their way to Rose after she forced herself up a bit. From ground level she saw four legs, blurred a bit but she recognized the new pair of legs as Dib's. Her heart stopped.

Dib rushed by the motionless alien standing not too far from the victim. Zim didn't know if he should run, stay or move at all. He secretly wanted to see how Rose would respond to Dib's overwhelming concern.

'Rose, Rose, are you ok?' Dib said passionately as he helped her up. Rose gave Dib a quiet yeah and allowed him to lift her up. She was reluctant to receive the help and shocked to see Dib here. Dib tried to take a look at the girl's face but she looked away sourly.

"Don't look at it." she said.

For some reason, it made Dib feel guilty. Rose must be ashamed, embarrassed and totally shocked. Even he was shocked that Zim would do something like this. Dib watched the whole thing from his class room window. The distance made him feel safe at first, Rose was not near the hectic alien. Then Zim got closer, making Dib lose that sense of security, not only that but if he strained hard enough he could hear them yelling. It was the shaking that forced the black-haired boy to raise his hand and ask to use the washroom. But he was too late as he watched Zim punch the girl to the ground and now as Dib looked up to look at the guy who did this, he was gone.

Rose covered her left eye with her left hand. She limped a bit when she walked due to the funny angle she fell on. Dib remained silent as he guided her to the main office. They waited outside and was it then that Dib realized that Rose was crying. He began to panic.

"R-rose, hey, it's not your fault." he soothed her gently with his words. He turned her around to face her and she looked to the floor. "Rose?" he asked not sure if she was actually listening. She choked on her tears as a response.

The office doors opened and let the two in, they desperately wanted information.

%%%%%

The final bell rang. Dib and Rose were still in the office waiting. Zim had been called down to the office three times and the principle was getting frustrated with the fact that the boy had not come yet. Rose was asked to take a seat and handed a pack of ice. Dib declined the same offer of a seat and leaned against the wall. Deep down Dib felt horrible about what Zim did to Rose but he couldn't help but feel upset that Rose hasn't given him any appreciation. He was hoping she was simply finding the right time to do so.

Just as the group was about to get up and leave, wanting to mark this issue again tomorrow, Zim walked in. The principle was furious with the green boy while Dib and Rose were surprised he even came. They only stayed because the principle insisted they do.

Mr. Young demanded an answer from Zim. The boy sighed and took a seat across from Rose and Dib. He told them he was outside until a staff member found him. Zim made little to no contact with the other two teens. The second Zim walked in Dib shoot daggers at him. Rose held the ice pack gently against her cheek. She too didn't want to look at Zim.

The room went silent. The principle cleared his throat.

"I've been informed that you, Zim, had hit Rose." still silence. "Such means of violence will not be tolerated in our school environment. Therefore, you will be suspended for two weeks."

Zim looked up at Rose, who faced away in shame. Then he made intense eye contact with Dib, who only returned the favour. Zim looked hard and long. He saw nothing. No desperation that this rose-human spoke of. This further deepened his feelings of her worthlessness.

"Do you understand Zim." the principle said after he got no answer. Zim stood up suddenly. Rose sheepishly raised her eyes to Dib. Dib noticed it but did nothing.

"So I hit a person who just so happens to be a girl and is suspended for 14 stupid human days whereas if I'd hit, lets say Dib-" Zim's round indigo eyes dropped onto Dib. Dib was about to say something but Zim continued. "I'd only be suspended for about a week."

The principle stood still in his big and ominous black chair. He looked at Zim gravely. "You are suspended for 14 'stupid' days because Rose wouldn't accept you being expelled."

Zim whipped his head to Rose. She looked elsewhere.

"Not only that." the principle added dully. "Rose is new and it's the first day of school. Must this be the first impression she gets? I wish it wasn't so"

Zim huffed. "This is stupid anyways. I'll enjoy my vacation. Later fools" he headed to the door before anyone can say another word. The principle sighed and muttered something about an in-school suspension.

Dib sighed and Rose stood up from her seat. Mr. Young quietly asked her if she wanted a call home but she politely rejected the offer. Both teens left the office but not before they gave Rose a new ice pack. She thanked them and followed Dib out the door.

Dib asked if he could go with Rose to her locker, she said yes and they walked in silence through the empty halls. Now at Rose's locker, she was about to set the pack of ice on the floor when Dib generously took it from her hand. The surprised girl looked up at Dib for the first time since she had been hit.

Dib stared in amazement. The bruise was blue and purple and infected Rose's eyes like a black hole. Her left cheek popped out a bit more. Swollen eye lids threatened to shut her eye for good. Embarrassment was still evident in her eyes as Dib stared at her. Before she could turn away, because she would, Dib cupped her soft, unharmed cheek. Rose gasped.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly but more stern. He wanted an answer from her this time. Rose's cheeks went red from the contact but dared not to remove his hand. She has already rejected his concern many times within the same hour.

With a half-hearted laugh Rose finally spoke to Dib. "Of course." she slowly pushed away his hand. "Thank you, Dib. I'm glad you care about me even though we've just met and stuff." she said as she unpacked her bag and repacked it with the things she needed for home. Speaking of home, Rose had no idea how to explain her black eye to her mother but she had a plan. She looked up at Dib as he smirked happily.

"But can I ask one last thing from you?" She watched Dib's smirk spread on both ends.

"Sure." he said.

"Can you take me to Zim's house." she said slowly.

Dib said nothing. Rose looked like she was about to cry again. Morecomically this time.

"I need to know." She pleaded.

"Why! He just- I just-!" Dib almost yelled in confusion. Rose hugged the frantic boy.

"I know, I know. But I didn't get punched in the face for nothing." She said in a sadly comical way. Dib relaxed and closed his eyes. He just didn't get this girl.

"Then why did you go to talk to him in the first place?" he asked. Rose looked at Dib.

"I told you I'd fix things and they aren't fixed yet." she smiled sweetly despite the horrible bruise on her eye.

"Fix what, Rose? You got hit in the process and now I want- no, need to know what you are going to do now." Dib demanded with his initial concern still in his voice. He will not have this girl hurt again for 'fixing things'. These things were his problem not hers yet she still wants to help!

Rose turned to close her locker. Dib handed her the ice pack back and they headed out the back of the school doors.

"If I tell you, you will refuse or deny me. That will ruin everything." she confessed to the boy. For some reason, the words 'ruin everything' stood out to Dib.

"You know about me and Zim, don't you? Can I even say you know as much as we do?" he asked nervously. Rose stopped walking and they stared at each other. The chilly wind blew through their hair and grazed their expose skin.

"Maybe even more."

The answer sent colder chills within Dib's body than what this cold, unfeeling wind could ever make.

%%%%%

In the end, Dib convinced Rose not to visit Zim. He pleaded, begged, even cried for her safety. Zim was a crazy alien bent on human destruction. Rose and him, alone, at his base cannot end well. Only Dib can enter his house partially unharmed. He forced Rose to let him walk her all the way to her house and he would wait until she was fully inside and then he would go. But Rose wanted Dib to make a promise.

"Tell Zim I'm sorry." she said seriously. She shoot her index finger up with a slow 'shh' as Dib was about to protest. "Tell him Rose is sorry. Very, very sorry. If you don't, I will. And I'll be quite upset with you." she giggled. Dib just stared at her with a loss of words. "Do this for me and please make sure he gets it."

"But Zim gets nothing! Even if he did accept your apology, he will just gloat about being amazing!" Dib whined. Rose laughed.

"That's fine. But really, deep down he'll get it. Oh! And one more thing. Give him this" she stepped down from the concrete step she was on and planted a sweet kiss on Dib's cheek. Dib blushed madly. "But I would prefer it if you didn't say that was from me." she said with a wink and entered her home.

Dib brushed his fingertips against the little bit of warmth radiating off his right cheek. He smiled stupidly at his new friend. It was obvious to him that she desperately wanted Zim and Dib to be together...again? She knew and tried to 'fix things' but it wasn't enough, yet she was still willing to try. Her determination was overwhelming and gave Dib a sudden hope. It started from the deepest pit of his aching heart and spread through the rest of his body with rapid speed. With this new flame releasing inside him, he had to act fast. Dib turned on his heels and headed for Zim's house.

Unbeknownst to Dib, Rose rested her elbows elegantly on top of her bathroom windowsill built in front of her little town house, watching that same fire take her new friend to Zim's house. She smiled widely, ignoring the pain it caused her face.

**That Rose, quite the special one! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woot! Another chapter! **

**Ok, I have a huge dedication to CitySlickerMIA for this story, the whole thing, because she had to go through many countless errors of stupidity while editing each chapter. That's roughly 7 pages of stupid errors! DX **

**So without her, nobody would read this story cause I know there are a lot of grammer freaks out there. Not judging you, just letting you know that I'd be your worst enemy but you guys probably know that from the stories I did that were not edited and I apoligize. I write for fun, a hobby, so I don't pay attention to grammer and it's not that I choose not to, I would love to but it just goes right over my head! D: **

**So HUGE thanks to CityslickerMIA! ****And enjoy the worst grammered chapter I've exsposed to her poor eyes!*she fixed it of course* Lol**

Deep within the cold earth was Zim. He walked about on his base floor that gave him no response as he talked away into the also non responsive air.

"The nerve! Arrogance! Stupidity of such a human being!" he rambled furiously. The human girl made no sense yet she acted as if she had all the sense in the world to advise _HIM_, Zim! Going on about Dib and how desperate he was. Oh Irk was that a lie! But that's what humans do! Lie, lie, lie! Full of filthy lies they are! The minute Zim saw Dib in that office, desperate was not what Zim saw! Nope. He saw some-sort of distorted rage and confused anger, but no desperation.

Zim slammed his palm onto his metal working desk and hung his head. The Dib. Oh how he wanted to…be with his human again. Either it be hate like their past years or…

Zim slowly straightened his back. The look of his face was akin to an epiphany.

He remembered some craziness that the Rose-human said. '_it's still evident that he needs you to 'cure' him even though you were the one who has 'cursed' him. Like a lovely cross remedy.'_

It was unexplainable but Zim understood it now. He just needed to think. And he was doing that now! Zim couldn't deny himself of the fact that he did start the odd relationship by demanding to sleep with his enemy. To Dib, this must have been the very last thing he expected Zim to do. It was rather out of character for the Irken.

Then the cuddling which was Zim's favourite part of his time with Dib. But Zim just wanted to claim the human when he held him so close. It was natural to him, didn't feel weird at all. Plus the human was irresistibly warm. Of course things progressed and led to all of this. Zim had lead Dib on a bit, unintentionally, but Zim refused to believe he did anything worse. Cursed with unexplainable feelings, Dib must find a cure. The irony was that Zim was the only one who could cure Dib of the curse Zim himself put on Dib! Making this whole relationship a lovely…cross…remedy.

Zim felt like he was choking on something hard. How could that girl see all this and Zim had not! And Dib? Not even Dib could have comprehended the situation for that he tried to _replace_ Zim!

A seed now planted its refreshing and all-knowing self into the Irken's head with unstoppable speed. It crashed onto the essence of Zim's brain and washed down to the bottom to fit in comfortably.

But before Zim could utter another word, rapid clacks against his base floor tore the invader from his thoughts. At the worse moment too.

Zim growled something about Gir and stomped out the main floor. He momentarily thought about the Rose human and how she had the Dib to herself for quite some time now. They would get along even more, much to Zim's distaste, no matter how much of a help she was. Zim would have to-_OOF_

Zim felt his body hit another and was sent falling backwards onto his ass. The unexpected impact from the ground was painful on its own but the sudden force weighting Zim down added to the pain. Zim let out his discomfort with a grunt. Then he heard another cry out in a similar fashion. Shocked by the voice Zim stuttered.

"D-Dib!" he choked on the name, hoping it wasn't Dib but hoping it was. And it was.

"Ow…" the human said rubbing his head as he slowly lifted the upper half of his body off Zim's body. He looked the bamboozled alien in the face, mostly in his giant orbs and made no motion of making more distance to their close faces. "Zim…" he said shortly after, his icy breath spraying onto Zim's face. The human was panting.

Why was the Dib human here? Zim wanted to ask but for once he remained silent.

Dib was in such a rush to get here that he never thought of what he would actually do when he got there. Leaving the boy speechless as well.

Dib knew he didn't want to be the one running back to Zim even though that's literally what he did. What he wanted was for the other male to come crawling to him, the thing is, he didn't know how he was going to get Zim to do that. Dib attempted to get up but quickly felt a hand strap him in place.

Zim had his hand on Dib's shoulder blade, forcing the human to stay put. He wanted them to talk like this. Face-to-face. Dib looked at the other boy again and inhaled greatly.

"Rose…She…She wanted to say that she was sorry." Dib said through his pants. He noticed Zim's already pissed expression from the mention of her name. "Very sorry." Dib added, still a bit out of breath.

"You ran here…to tell me that…" Zim said in disappointment and frustration. For the first time, he wanted to talk about them!

Dib looked at Zim with oddly wide and curious eyes as if searching for something. Then he remembered.

"No, and this." He quickly said whipping his left hand around to hold the back of Zim's head firmly and smashed their lips together. Zim let out a yelp as his eyes grew unnaturally large.

Dib forced his tongue into his enemies' mouth, instantly receiving a moan from Zim, Dib dared himself not to moan as he pushed against Zim's body making the other lay flat on the floor. Dib deepened the kiss and their tongues quickly fought inside each other's mouths. He roughly pushed his chilly digits under the Irken's clothes. Zim was a bit shocked that Dib was suddenly being so rough on him, it was really weird but exciting at the same time. Was Dib harbouring all this? Zim thought as he squirmed under the human's invading hands and tongue but he still moaned. The Irken went as far as to grip at Dib's clothes and yank him closer. That was Dib's cue to stop what he was doing. He ripped himself away from Zim and stood up abruptly, glaring at the Irken.

Zim, on the other hand, laid there out of sorts. The position in which he laid there was screaming for the human to come back and Zim's face painted the same picture. The green skinned boy was lost, a bit needy and really confused. To him it felt as if the kiss never happened. It was just a wave of…Dib?

Zim looked at the human funny and now he was the one a little out of breath.

"You will accept her apology, right?" Dib demanded. Zim narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Dib elaborated.

"If you do…then I'll forgive you." He said a tad less demanding. It was then that Zim saw it. The desperation. Quickly Zim racked his brain for a meaning to Dib's comment.

"Forgive me…for what? Hitting her?" Zim asked genuinely confused. Dib just stared, the desperation raising. Zim thought hard. Spoken words sounded in Zim's head.

'_And if you are just playing with my 'inferior' human feelings then I'll have no part of it. I'm asking a favour...don't come near me if you intend to hurt me like this...'_

'_I'm accusing you for the broken heart of Dib Membrane.'_

'_Like a Lovely Cross Remedy.'_

Dib looked to the end of the hall he rushed through only moments ago, then back at Zim. He let out a defeated sigh and let that desperation lighten his dull eyes.

"If you want anything else from me...you know where to find me. Tonight." He said before turning to leave. Dib was going to let Zim decide the fate of their relationship. The Irken's heart leapt in both excitement and in fear. Zim just wanted to jump the other boy and carry him over his shoulder and rush to a bed comically but Zim knew that Dib was being serious with him.

Zim instantly realized this moment, watching Dib walk casually to the elevator after running to him a few minutes ago, ravishing him as a taste of what could come and that tiny bit of a smile when the human glanced at him before heading into the elevator. Zim knew this moment was a second chance.

%%%%%

When Dib got home, he was greeted with quite the surprise.

"Hello, son." said Professor Membrane casually. Dib stared for a second and drifted to his sister slouched on the couch.

"Hi, Dad." he said in a low voice. Gaz grunted.

"Would you care to join us?" Dib's father offered and Gaz grunted again. Dib smiled half-heartedly.

"I would Dad but I have some things to do." He lied. He had nothing but boring math homework to do. Dib just wanted to be alone.

"Nothing parascience related I hope!" Professor Membrane laughed. He was beginning to see that obsession as the past, taking the liberty to laugh as if it was shameful and silly. Dib laughed nervously. He wasn't _obsessed _with the paranormal, he had told his dad. That seemed to have made all the difference.

"No dad, nothing like that. I'll go now." The teen said a little sourly. Professor Membrane sighed in disappointment as he watched his 17 or 18, he couldn't remember, year old son head upstairs.

"Of all the years I've done science, I can't figure that boy out." he said in dismay.

Gaz grunted.

Dib rushed up to his room. Out of all times! His father just had to come today. Dib threw his bag at his bed. He was a bit peeved at the turn of events. He didn't want Zim to come if his dad was there. Especially since the teen had no clue what would happen tonight. His cheeks blushed as he looked at the floor. He never thought of what could happen…would they fight more…or lean more towards the other direction. Dib's face was burning from thinking about it. He was already falling for the alien again! He pulled at his hair and let out a strangled grunt.

The alien had cursed the human the second he landed on this planet!

At the same Time, Dib wanted to be with his father. They got along more lately but Dib always pushed away. He felt bad but it was a bit weird having his father actually talk to him. Dib sighed.

'_I might as well shower.'_ he decided and with that the boy prepared his shower.

%%%%%

Zim was impatient. He wanted to go to the Dib's house _now_! Not tonight. He sat on the couch beside Gir. This has not been done in what felt like years, even after Zim stopped going to Dib's. Suddenly Gir hopped off the couch and into the kitchen. He made countless stupid noises in there as he baked muffins or something. Zim remained seated, staring at the blank TV screen and listening to his minion's babbles of nonsense. Zim grunted as loud as he could and forced himself off the couch.

"Boredom is lethal. Perhaps I could go now…? And just stay there…?" Zim asked himself. He always did what he wanted anyways. Why wait for what was rightfully yours when you could go get it now, Zim mused. He enjoyed that reasoning and headed for the door, he yelled Gir some commands the other probably wouldn't do and left.

It was getting chilly out but still fairly bright. Both aspects of the day's weather bugged Zim. On Irk there was none of this damned 'weather' or horrid 'sun' thing. Zim hated this stupid weather concept. Thoughts of the Dib-human drifted into Zim's head, distracting him from the annoying weather.

What would Zim do when he got to Dib's, early? Dib would probably call the Irken desperate which was fine by Zim. He just wanted his Dib-thing back. He longed for their nightly conversations about pig-smellies…oh how long has it been since Zim could say that word. Not being near the human meant less time with himself. Zim couldn't be the out-spoken, over-confident and amazing Irken he was without anyone hearing about it. And that's what Dib did. Zim will have to apologize, the word leaving a bad taste in his mouth, at some time during their planned encounter. But it would be made up with heavy human make-out thingies. Yup, Zim was sure there would be some of those. It made Zim all giddy. It gave him those colourful moth bugs in his squeedily spooch. He wondered if there were really bugs inside him. He assured himself that that was impossible and was just a human expression. An odd one, like a lot of the other expressions.

Finally Zim approached the human's shelter-unit or house as they called it. Zim felt stupid for coming early now. He was in broad daylight meaning people would see him if he used his PAK legs. Zim face-palmed. He didn't think of that. As usual, Zim didn't think before he did something. He didn't want to walk back instead Zim went up to the door, perhaps no one was home except Dib and maybe his female sibling. The wretched human girl. Zim didn't like awkwardly standing in front of Dib's door like a fool so he knocked lightly. He waited a few seconds before knocking again. Dib's parent-unit was never home so Zim didn't worry too much about him, although the car in the drive way was unnerving to notice at this point in time.

Zim looked at the door praying that Proffessor-

"Why hello there! You're Dib's little green friend, Zam?" Membrane said. Zim face-palmed again.

"Uh…yes, Zim." Zim put emphasis on the correct pronunciation of his superior name.

"Right, Right. Zum! Come right in!" The man said eagerly. Zim tried extremely hard to avoid punching the man in the gut as he walked into the house. Was this ever a bad idea. Zim just had to find Dib and all would be fine.

Gaz was found at the couch on her cellular device. She looked up and shock was evident in her features. She stayed quiet though. Zim was about to head for the human boy's room when he was practically dragged into the kitchen by giant gloved hands. The hands pulled out a chair and went to open a cupboard for something for the visitor to eat. Zim stood there for a second and let all this register. He finally took the silently offered seat and waited.

"My son never told me about a visitor!" the father said to start up a conversation with Zim. Zim chuckled nervously. There was a reason for that.

"Mmm, yes. The Dib…where is he…by the way." Zim didn't want to be up front with the Dib's father-unit. For some reason, human adult figures gave Zim a sense of inferiority. Not that Zim could even be inferior to anything human but it was the height, had to be.

Membrane came to the table with hot cocoa, he recalled Zim drinking some last time the small Irken visited. Yet he still got the boy's name wrong. Zim accepted the warm drink since it brought warmth to his fingers.

"Ah, yes, I believe he has jumped in the shower. Perhaps for your visit. So Zom, you've grown." Membrane hummed.

Zim completely dismissed the 'Zom' and smiled widely at the immense compliment. "I have haven't I?" the Irken said proudly.

Membrane nodded. "Indeed you have." Noticing the light-spirited boy, Membrane decided to ask Zim some questions. About Dib of course. "Hm, can you perhaps assist me with a few things, Zem?"

Zim felt a ting of worry boil in his stomach. The world's greatest scientist wanted Zim for something. Zim became paranoid but went with it.

"I…don't suppose why not…" he said hesitantly. Membrane smiled wide. It reminded Zim of Dib's smile. The human hasn't smiled in a while.

"You and Dib have been friends for some time, yes?" he questioned but didn't let Zim answer before going off more but Zim was amazed the human thought this. Everybody knew that Zim and Dib didn't get along. "Well, I was wondering if you know anything that…would make him open up."

Zim's eyes went wide. Open up? Dib open up? Did he mean the human's emotion things. Did Dib not share them with his parental figure. Dib sure showed them to Zim. Every single form imagenable.

"Uhhhh…Um…Open up? I would think that would be his choice…" Zim said taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes, that is true. But I can't help but feel like he won't do that with me." Membrane admitted sadly. Zim sat there confused. Isn't this a personal family issue type thing? Not for Zim to hear about. Zim always got the vibe that Dib didn't much like his father. But this was a bit much.

"Uhhh, give him…candy?" Zim suggested poorly. Membrane thought about this.

"What kind of candy?"

"…Sweet candy…?"

"How sweet do you think?"

"Depends…"

"On what?"

"His…tastebuds…"

"Would a certain chocolate be preferred?"

Ugh, so many questions. Zim thought. Damn scientist! "Why don't you ask Dib…" Zim said, tired of this conversation. It kind of made him feel a bit off though. He thought he knew Dib but he couldn't even say the human's favourite colour.

Membrane nodded slowly. Zim sipped more of his hot cocoa with a bored look on his face.

"Do you think Dib would like cotton candy?" the scientist asked. Zim's eye twitched. He was about to repeat what he said a few seconds ago when he was interrupted.

"Zim?" asked a lost voice. Said boy turned to see a half-naked Dib with shiny and wet skin. His hair plastered to his face and his trade mark scythe hanging almost in front of his face. A pearly white towel was wrapped snuggly around his waist, sliding a bit in front of his abdomen. Zim caught a glimpse before Dib quickly pulled the fabric up. The best part was the tomato coloured face the boy was wearing.

"Zim what are you doing here…now?" his voice raised a bit.

"Son, why are you like that down here?" Membrane scolded his son. Dib walked up to the table still a bit surprised.

"I..." the human blushed more, if that was even possible. "I forgot something downstairs…" he finally said. His observant father examined Dib and sighed.

"Dib, how many times have I told you to get your laundry before you shower?" his father asked, unimpressed. Dib was looking at Zim at the time but after what his father said Dib was now facing his father again.

"Many." He muttered. He was really embarrassed now. He was naked, Zim was there and his father was scolding him.

"Then why do you never remember?" Membrane questioned his forgetful son more. Dib shifted awkwardly.

"Dad." Dib's voice was torn between being whiny and being stern. "Can you not do this right now?"

Zim was enjoying this way too much and he tried not to show it. Parents' scolding their worm babies even when they were not babies was so amusing.

"Well, now Son. I'm just saying. This wouldn't have happened if-" Membrane was cut off.

"If I remembered to get my laundry, I know." Dib rolled his eyes and turned to go get said laundry from his basement. Zim chuckled and got up.

"I'm uh going to uh, help." Zim quickly excused himself. Membrane just shook his head in slight amusement.

Zim closed the basement door behind him and followed the human down the stairs. The place was dimmed and the walls were made of cement and pink fluffy stuff. Instulations. And the temperature was cold. Dib waited until he was on the ground before he turned to the alien. Quite pissed.

"What are you doing here?" Dib freaked out still using his right hand to keep his snow white towel in place.

Zim saw this coming. "I got bored of waiting." He kept his distance from the teen.

"Don't think I'm not still mad at you just because you came early." He grunted, thinking Zim was trying to get the easy way out of this problem. It was weird, once the two were alone together things seemed ok again but Dib wouldn't have that. He wanted that stupid alien to feel horrible for his stupidity. It was dumb but it's what Dib wanted.

The teen took a basket with his free hand and placed it in front of a pair of square machines with semi-spheres protruding from the front. There were six of them in a row of two. Zim has never seen these things before. He walked up to them curiously.

"Zim never thought anything of the sort." It was true. Changing the subject though, Zim asked about the machine things.

Dib was grabbing pieces of clothing and dumping them into the basket. When he heard Zim's reply he was some-what satisfied but the question interested him. He straightened his back remembering that he was still not clothed and blushed.

"Washers and Dryers." He said nonchalantly. Zim made a thoughtful noise in his throat. Made enough sense. One for washing, one for drying. But why six?

"Why so many, are your clothes so dirty that they must endure multiple wash and dry cycles before completely clean of icky human germs?" Zim asked and pondered at the same time.

Dib stared at the alien who eventually stared back. Zim took in the heated expression the human had. He was still mad.

"We each have our own washer and dryer." He said in disinterest then bent over to pick up the basket but found the task quite difficult since he only had one hand. The other hand was covering his private parts at the moment. Dib groaned. "This would be much easier if you weren't here." The human complained. Although, it wouldn't make a difference if Zim was there or not, Dib just wanted to complain for the sake of it.

Zim noticed the human struggling and smirked. "Or you could just remove the white thing."

Dib choked on his air supply. He gave Zim the weirdest look. He was about to yell at the alien when he couldn't help but notice something. Something the alien had done earlier today in math. "Are…" he twisted his face in a lost fashion. "Are you flirting with me?"

Zim didn't expect Dib to ask him that but he had to answer. "Perhaps." He said flat out.

"Well, stop it, it's embarrassing." The other complained. "I won't be flashing myself at you anytime soon, Alien scum. Now turn around, I'll get dressed here." The human said with less dominance than he would have hoped. Zim pouted a bit.

"Zim didn't come here early for nothing." He protested, loving how embarrassed it made the human. Also it was a great way to ebb the tension between them. That's what he read about anyways. Sex jokes, flirting and basically anything funny would lighten a human's mood.

"Oh yes Zim did. Now turn around." Dib repeated.

Zim decided to be persistent with the 'flirting'. "What are you trying to hide from Zim? Hm. A boner?" Zim teased. Dib yelped from the word.

"I-I don't-Where did you learn that from?" The human was astonished at the fact that Zim knew what that was and at the fact that he accused Dib for having one. The nerve.

"Nevermind, human. Zim has a more…better idea." He nodded his head in approval of the unspoken plan and made his way to the other, horrified boy.

"Hey-wait! What are you doing?" Dib asked in a panicked voice. Zim shiftily slid behind the human and held the sides of the boy's hips with the white fabric firmly in place. Dib stood there, curiously examining Zim's 'better idea'.

"Really Zim, you could have picked up the basket for me." He rolled his eyes. Zim smirked and leaned as close to the human as possible. His skin was dry now and softer than ever. The human boy even smelt delicious.

"Zim prefers this." He practically purred into Dib's ear. Zim really wanted to get along with Dib now. Dib suppressed a delightful shudder. He tried to regulate his breathing as he spoke.

"Fine. But drop it and I'll hurt you." His voice strained as he bent over to his side to get the basket. "You are a terrible flirt by the way." Dib said before heading upstairs.

Zim huffed. "Zim is an amazing flirt."

They exited the room. Zim had to make a distance between them so he wouldn't step on Dib's heels. He kept the grip on the human's hips firm. He could feel the hip bones moving. It kind of made him feel uneasy. They passed the kitchen then the living room, where only Membrane sat.

"That's rather helpful of you, Zim." He finally said the Irkens name right. Zim grinned.

"Isn't it?" he said to rub it in Dib's face for some reason. Dib just grumbled and lead them to his room. Zim shut the door with his leg. Dib put the basket on his bed and tried to turn and face the alien.

"Ok, Zim. You can let go now." Dib said in an irritated voice. He had a feeling Zim would be difficult about removing his hands. Zim pulled Dib into a hug from behind and Dib gasped.

"Zim has come here to talk. So let's talk." He said softly. Dib understood that but he wanted to get something across first.

"That's great and all Zim but I'd feel a lot more comfortable talking with clothes on!" he said.

"No, no, this is plenty comfortable." Zim argued. He slipped his three digits into the spaces of Dib's hand. He used his other hand to keep the towel in place. Dib felt his heart beat quicken and he stayed silent. Zim concentrated on the right thing to say.

"Zim…missed you…" he settled on saying. Saying it made his squeedilyspocch twist. Dib swallowed thickly.

"I waited for you." Dib said solemnly. Zim didn't quite understand that. Dib pulled his hand away from Zim's and forcefully turned around to face the alien. Zim was too startled to stop the human. "I waited for you the last two weeks of summer break." Dib finally confessed. Zim's eyes went wide. Dib looked away from the other's shocked expression.. "I know I told you not to come back but…" he said and looked into Zim's fake indigo eyes. "But I thought you'd be stubborn like always and come back. You never did but I still waited." he finished.

Dib sat on the bed. "I feel stupid but I really wanted you to know that…that I waited." The human boy let out a relieved sigh. He was proud of himself for saying all that.

Zim didn't know what to say. Dib had waited in his room every night, willing Zim to come back despite the orders he gave Zim. Zim felt really bad all of a sudden, This could have been solved weeks ago. Zim let out a frustrated sigh.

"That's not fair…" he muttered. Dib looked up at him, disappointed.

"I know…I just thought you'd come back…and now you say you missed me." Dib laughed as if what Zim said was a sad joke. Zim was offended by that. He took Dib's chin in his hand and looked the human in the eyes with his own. The two shared a moment then Zim perched his claws on Dib shoulders to slowly push him down onto the bed. Dib protested for a second but allowed to be pushed back. As he laid there, he glazed up at Zim's eyes. They were fake but Dib could see the hurt in them. "Do you have any idea what you put Zim through at school? Getting all close and friendly with that Rose-human? At one point I thought…" he paused then decided to say it. "I thought you were dating."

Dib scanned Zim's face carefully. The alien looked really hurt, stressed, not like himself. "Ok, I understand that Zim but do you know what you put me through? It wasn't easy pretending to act as if everything was normal when in my head it wasn't. And your scrutinizing me about it made things worse. " the human huffed.

For once the two were simply arguing. No yelling, no hitting, just a casual argument. They were venting to each other.

Zim hung over Dib and Dib laid under Zim. They stood there for some time, unsure how to continue the conversation. Dib sighed and raked his hand through his silk hair. "I know we were enemies but…" Dib looked away from Zim, causing Zim to growl. He wanted those honey eyes on him. He grabbed Dib's chin again and made the boy look at him. Zim's eyes widened at the sight of…tears. Not a lot, in fact Zim could tell Dib was forcing them back. Just like that Dib ripped his glaze from Zim once more. Dib was utterly ashamed at himself now. He had wanted to cry so badly during the summer break when Zim never came back but he willed himself not to. His will wasn't as strong anymore.

"Dib-" Zim said in surprise. Dib pushed Zim back up and he got off the bed, taking the basket of his clothes with him. He bore his back to the Irken when he spoke.

"Can I get dressed…" he asked. Dib was trying to be demanding but there was still a hint of depression in his words. Zim was lost. The human was upset now, crying even. Zim just left the room and waited in the hall.

He was kind of pissed. They were getting along so well. They were talking and saying what they needed to say, God Zim could even feel the possibilities of kissing the human again arising. But the Dib had to get all emotional. Zim growled. Sliding against the wall and landing on the floor, Zim fiddled with the carpeted flooring in the hall and he waited. For what, Zim did not know.

In Dib's room the human furiously wiped at his eyes. Swears escaping his quivering lips as the salty liquid reached his mouth. Zim had no idea what Dib went through when he waited. Dib wanted to punch the walls or run back to the alien to tell him he could stay over again. It was the loneliest nights of his life. After Dib took his sister out to eat, he had switched his sleeping habits entirely. Suddenly the human was literally nocturnal for two weeks straight. Dib slept all day and woke up around seven in the evening. From then he waited…until six and sometimes nine in the morning for Zim to come back. The thought had consumed his every other thought. Normally, Dib was content with being alone. In fact, he enjoyed it. But this was a different loneliness. A whole new loneliness all in itself. On most nights, the human would sit beside the window, lay his head against the wall with his knees tucked within his arms, and watch the moon. Waiting.

Dib repressed the memories of sheer depression and got dressed. He didn't mean to shatter the calm mood the two were engaged in and he knew Zim was not happy about it. The human emotions ruined everything, didn't they? Dib was scared he had lead their relationship down to hell again. He didn't want that he thought as he raised his shirt up and over his heated head. All this thinking was over heating the boy's head. Dib grabbed some boxers and slipped them on.

All Dib knew was that no matter how sick Zim made him feel, he needed the alien to make him feel better.

Zim heard the door beside him open, he made no movement though. Dib looked down at the Irken, feeling bad for temporarily kicking him out. And for crying a bit.

Dib bit his bottom lip and crotched down. Despite all the happened during his time alone, Dib was glad to see the other boy here now, the feeling driving Dib to lean in and nibble at Zim's neck. Zim jerked from the unexpected contact.

"I don't want to be your enemy anymore." Dib whispered between his little nips and licks on the invader's neck. He cupped Zim cheek gingerly with his free hand to tell the boy to stay put while he did as he pleased.

Zim suppressed a moan, feeling the human's hot breath on his skin. So many urges flowed through the tiny Irken. The urge to get up, the urge to grab, the urge to ravish. Zim stretched out his jade neck to the human more. Dib licked it up and down, left and right with light bites here and there. He stopped to look at Zim, who looked back. Zim forget that Dib had said something.

"Uh, wha?" he asked a little zoned out from the sudden action put on him. Dib sighed and pulled them both up and into room again. After closing the door, Dib sat in his desk chair this time and Zim on the bed.

Placing his cheek on top of his now bent knees, Dib sighed. "I don't want to fight anymore." He looked Zim sincerely in the eyes. "I know you don't either…"

Zim nodded slowly. "Correct, Dib-thing. Zim does not want to fight you. Zim wants…something different." The Irken said. "Zim wants to sleep in Dib's bed again…" he added as he petted the bed longingly.

Dib watched the alien as he spoke, watched how he pet the bed the way he did. He wanted to smile but couldn't. Not yet.

"So…let's make a deal. If we don't fight, you can sleep here. I don't care." Oh but Dib did care, he wanted to jump for joy for displaying to the alien a compromise that the green boy couldn't refuse. Having the boy in his bed again was first on his priority list tonight. He would never admit it though.

Zim thought for a minute. There seemed to be no real catch to the deal besides fighting but what did they have to fight about now? Earth. No Zim still has yet to contact his tallest about that…he wasn't in any rush. But Zim wanted to get something out and into the open. He figured it was almost bound to happen anyways.

"What about our…relationship? Where do we fall now, not enemies…" Zim asked. Dib was caught off guard by the inquiry. He had no idea where that left them. They didn't want to fight…they surpassed the boundaries of friendship with all that kissing and the potential blow-job incident …yet they were not an item. Dib's face went hot with the thought of Zim about it give him a…yeah. Not friends.

"Um…you complained about taking me on dates." Dib himself some-what complaining. It made Dib feel extremely girly but if they were to date he would want that.

Zim frowned. He did say that…twice. How could you counter react that? "But I did try to give your meatstick a bath." Zim pointed out intelligently, thinking that that made up for everything.

Zim almost died of laughter when he saw Dib's reaction. His face the reddest Zim has even seen and his body clearly stiff with embarrassment.

Dib cleared his throat as he attempted to stretch the awkwardness from his limps. "Ahem, right…I'm sure that just happened because we were a bit confused and kinda… mad…" Dib tried to recall the feelings he felt that night. They were making out while fighting. In others words, angry make-out session. If Gaz hadn't barged in then would have things progressed? How far? Dib was getting bothered just thinking about it.

Zim chuckled. "Mmm, yes." The Irken seriously missed those days. It felt like they were just kids back then. Like they aged a whole ten years within the time frame of two weeks. He remembered that night quite well, one of the most enjoyably nights on this filthy planet and Gaz-human ruined it. Zim grumbled. Zim was so filled with lust that night. He began to feel a little bad since he truly just wanted to screw the human and leave. A knot forming in the pit of his squeedily spooch. Damn, Zim was a complete dink over the summer.

Zim suddenly got up and looked out the window. Images of him crawling out of the hole countless times replayed over and over, each time different from the last. "Let's just wait until tonight to decide." The alien said.

Dib wasn't sure what to make of the statement but he agreed nonetheless. "Alright."

**Yeah so, Rose has used her usefulness and there are only 2 chapters left of this story!**

**I really hope you liked it! **

**P.S: All you pervy ZaDR should really enjoy the next chapter if you catch my drift! C;**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! OMFG! IT'S HERE! THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Thanks to CitySlickerMIA, you all can have some smexeh ZaDR!**

Professor Membrane called the boys down for dinner. Dib was in the middle of a rant with Zim about vampires. Zim tried to pay attention to the conversation, but it was hard since Dib seemed happy to be talking. He flashed Zim so many smiles, and each one melted Zim's Irken equivalent of a heart. Dib felt embarrassed to be talking about paranormal stuff to Zim but the alien was listening so he went on.

Once the boys were in the kitchen, Gaz was at the table eating her plate of spaghetti and meatballs. She looked up at the two and glared daggers at them. She was obviously not in a good mood. More so than usual.

"Would Zom like some?" Membrane offered as he poured his own dish. Zim's eye twitched in irritation at the name. Dib looked at Zim, asking for an answer with his eyes. Zim shook his head.

"Uh, Zim has stuffed himself with delicious human foods before arriving here." Zim rubbed his belly for effect. Dib rolled his eyes. He's going to have to get the sweet tooth alien something sugary since the other was obviously hungry. Then Dib remembered the cute reaction Zim made when he received a treat. Dib's heart skipped a beat, in all the fury and depression, he had forgotten how adorable Zim was. He looked to the alien now; Zim was in his disguise, explaining a lot of why he forgot, the other boy looked so cute with his slim stalks and bulbous magenta eyes. Only Dib found such features attractive. Zim caught the human blushing and look away from him, Zim raised a non-existent eyebrow at Dib's odd behaviour.

Dib went up to get his own food and rummaged through the cupboard. Membrane headed down to his lab and Gaz texted as she ate. She glanced at Zim, who was giving her his trademark look. "What." She growled. Zim narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"Dib, why is he here anyway." She muttered to her brother. Dib pulled out a bag of chips.

Dib sighed. "Because." He said slightly annoyed. Why did she care?

Gaz just grumbled and ate more and texted more. "You guys going to do it again."

Dib looked at his sister in disbelief. Surely she has forgotten his sour mood lately. And she knew it was because of the stupid alien but no, she had to go and say that, with Zim there, because of her stupid mood. Having a sibling was so frustrating.

"Not again, dear sister, for we never did it in the first place." He said through clenched teeth. Gaz just rolled her eyes, having nothing more to say about the matter.

Dib balanced his plate with his fork on top with one hand and carried the goods in the other and rushed out of the room, leaving Zim behind.

"Silly human…" Zim shook his head. The human boy was always making a fuss of those things, covering his embarrassment with his anger.

"He totally wants it." Gaz muttered to Zim. Zim smirked.

"Zim knows." he said, and he left to follow his human.

When Zim walked in Dib's bedroom, he saw the human eating on the bed, poking at his food. Just looking at the human's flushed face, Zim could tell Dib was embarrassed not mad. Dib looked up and handed Zim a bag of chips.

"I figured you didn't want meat you liar." He said as Zim sat down and took the bag with glee. They were regular flavour but Zim didn't care. He just loved junk food. He remembered how Dib was astonished to hear about Zim only eating junk food and getting skinnier due to the natural process of Irken metabolism. Being together brought back so many memories of the summer time.

Zim opened the bag and stuffed his face silly with the food. Human junk food was good but nothing like Irk. Zim's home planet specialized in sweet making and producing junk food.

Dib watched in amusement but then focused on his own food. "You can take off your stuff…" Dib reminded the Irken. In that moment Zim noticed the itchiness of both his eyes and antennae. He was so used to ignoring the irritation that he forgot he could take his wig and contacts off now. Zim put the bag down and removed the wig and contacts, sighing heavenly. Dib observed the tight black stalks rise up and twitch a little. He wanted to touch them again, feel the other boy wither and moan under him like last time. When Dib saw those big pink eyes he lost himself in them.

"Dib-human…" Zim asked, noticing Dib staring at him with that dreamy look plastered on his face. Dib snapped out of it when he heard his name. He ate from his plate again as Zim stood there, debating whether to remove his shirt or pants. He was really hot. He glanced at Dib, who was dressed in a flimsy shirt and boxers. The human looked comfy to the alien.

"Can Zim use your disgusting human fabrics?" He asked with his finger on his lips in thought. Dib looked up at the alien.

"Why…you hot?" Dib said in slight concern and started to get up to go to his dresser. He caught Zim nodding in the corner of his eye. Dib opened his shirt drawer and pushed aside many shirts. "I don't know what you'd want to wear…" he muttered mostly to himself. Zim came beside the human and studied the different articles.

"Why do you humans have so many different clothing pieces?" Zim inquired almost stupidly. He noticed that people wore different things everyday but for some reason it was weird to see that Dib did too. Dib looked down at Zim, the invader only wore that pink dress thing and extremely tight pants. Not that Dib was complaining, the alien could really pull them off wonderfully. But Dib felt that wearing such tight clothes must get annoying.

"It's a money- making thing, aesthetics. Do you want something loose…?" Dib pictured one of his biggest shirts that Zim could wear and pulled it out. "It's huge and I have no clue where I got it from but it could work." He held the long piece of baby blue fabric against his body to show Zim.

Zim tilted his head and hummed. "It'll do." he said and took the shirt. Dib bent down to his dresser full of pajama pants.

"Want pants too?" he asked.

"No need." Zim said as he headed to the bed to place the shirt on top and removed his current one. He felt no shame in exposing himself in the Dib's room. He picked up the shirt and hauled it over his tiny shoulders and pulled it down over his hips. The shirt hung a few inches above Zim's knees. He looked at the length and decided that pants were not needed.

Dib watched carefully and stared bluntly; he didn't want to but couldn't help it. The green skin was enticing, begging to be touched, kissed and licked. His honey eyes trailed down to the green skinned hips, taking in it's slightly delicate structure. Once the shirt was on Dib's staring was done. Until Zim began tugging off his pants.

"W-what are you doing?" Dib asked despite himself. Zim looked over to the flustered human.

"Removing my pants…why?" Zim asked. Dib shook off his shock and headed to the side of the bed that had his plate. He muttered a 'no reason' and picked up his empty plate.

"I'll be right back." He said on his way out the door. Zim shrugged and finished removing the tight clothe article. When he was done he laid his back on the bed and sighed, the softness and warmth making his eyes flutter. He missed the human's sleeping rectangle and he was going to have an orgasm(literally) once he sleeps with the human again. These humans were so warm and the sounds of gentle breathing and light thumping of the human heart was so blissful to the alien. It was weird; Zim always assumed that if he'd ever saw the human as vulnerable looking as he was while sleeping then for sure Zim would kill him. But he wanted the very opposite.

"Don't you wear underwear!" Dib said in shock. Zim sat up to see Dib at the door way, blushing. The human had just seen Zim's ass and was a little confused when that's all he saw. Zim looked down on his legs and moved them so he could see under the shirt. He saw the usual; green skin pierced with a slit. Dib blushed more when Zim started checking himself out down there.

Zim tilted his head. "What is this underwear thing that you speak of?"

Dib shook his head, there was no point in explaining it to the alien. "Nevermind, just…just cover yourself." Dib tried to sound disturbed but it was hard when you weren't actually disturbed.

Zim smirked. "Why, Dib-stink, like what you see?" Zim taunted. Dib looked to the alien and for some reason, he laughed. Zim was surprised to see this reaction from Dib. Dib's heart quickened.

"What's the use?" He admitted in defeat. "It's plain to see that I do…" he said as he crawled on the bed and towards Zim. Zim was left speechless with what Dib said and froze when the human made his way to him.

Dib pulled himself up and over the green boy, feeling the rush stir in his veins as he looked Zim in the eyes. Zim relaxed a bit when he stared up into the human's eyes, he let a purring sound boiling up and licked his lips.

"Zim remembers you saying that if Zim wanted more from you then Zim would have to come here." Zim reminded the human. Dib blushed.

"Only if you've forgiven Rose." Dib said. Zim snaked his lithe arms around Dib's neck, pulling his face closer.

"Of course I do."Zim said in fake excitement. Dib frowned.

"I'm serious Zim, she wants me to make sure you forgive her."

Zim thought for some time. The female human made Dib do this…Zim found this some-what useful. With that in mind he nodded with ease.

"Alright then, Zim forgives the Rose-human." He said simply and didn't bothered to ask why Rose wanted this. He just wanted Dib to get to the touching and stuff.

Dib smiled. "Good" he said leaning down to brush his lips against Zim's, making the green boy whimper from the tease. Dib slipped his tongue out and glazed Zim's top lip with it, he licked and nibbled at Zim's soft lips. They were only brushing lips and Zim could feel his head reeling already, the human drove him crazy so easily and so fast.

Finally, Dib pushed his tongue against Zim's bottom lip, wanting access inside the alien's mouth. Zim allowed the flat muscle in and wormed his own tongue into Dib's moist mouth.

Zim combed his skinny talons through Dib's silky hair and pulled gently at the roots. Their tongues danced over and under each other creating a sensual feeling. The two had never really kissed each other gently before. Dib pulled back a bit for air but Zim wasn't having that and pulled Dib back in the second he tried to pull away. Dib made a startled sound but got a bit of air and continued to kiss the greedy alien. Dib's right hand stayed perched on Zim's hip and his other hand was placed on the alien cheek, guiding the green boy's face though the kiss. Zim trailed his sharp fingertips up and down Dib's sides lightly, giving the human boy delightful goosebumps.

The two were slowly drinking from each other's moist caverns, occasional moans coming from one of them and constant re-arranging of their hands started to make the boys heavy with want and need. Zim slowly started to rock his hips and moan causing Dib to moan as well. Zim let Dib break the kiss again to switch to kissing the alien's jawline, knowing that Zim liked that. Zim could feel Dib's heavy breathing against his hot skin. he slid his hands under Dib's shirt finding it unbelievably warm under there, he let out a blissful sigh and turned his head more so Dib could indulge onto his neck.

Dib kissed and sucked on Zim's neck like the boy was the sweetest tasting thing since sugar. He lightly kissed the alien's collar bones, littering the green skin with butterfly kisses. When he wanted to precede lower, cloth got in his way. Dib growled a little and sat up seeing that their clothes were going to be a problem.

Zim screwed his face from the loss of Dib's kissing attacks and warm chest. He was even more upset when he watched the human get off the bed, his heart sank.

Dib headed out the door with a quick 'hold on'. He needed a quick moment to think so he went to the washroom. If he was going to continue pleasuring Zim then…then he wanted to go all the way, to never stop until fully satisfied. He heaved a sigh as he realized that he wanted to have sex with Zim…now. Dib grabbed his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth.

Zim sat on the edge of the bed, still panting and looking at the floor. His kissed skin was tingling as he looked to the pillows at the top of Dib's bed and crawled to them. He tucked himself under the covers and shifted to get comfy. Then Dib walked in, shutting and locking the door behind him. He caught Zim snuggled within the bed sheets and then he clicked the light switch. Dib carefully made his way to the end of the bed. Zim watched through his perfect vision and his eyes widened a bit to see the human remove his shirt…then his shorts.

"Dib…" he asked softly as he felt the bed dip and soon came the human's addicting body heat.

"Zim.." Dib whispered back sneaking his arms around Zim's waist, pulling him close. Zim complied and rested his arms against the other male's hot and naked chest.

"Zim…I wanna…" Dib tried to finish but felt soft lips against his. Dib slowly fluttered his eyes shut as Zim kissed him gently and raised his arms up onto Dib's shoulders, letting the boy lift the last piece of fabric separating the skin-to-skin contact. Zim's breathing became heavy as he felt the fabric on his skin slowly being removed. Dib threw the shirt to the floor and turned back to Zim, he tried to take in all the nudity of the alien. The moon light pouring from the clear window helping a bit but the covers were trapping Zim's figure inside it, so all Dib could see was a fragile green chest, he smiled like a fool. Zim smirked as he pulled the human over him so that Dib was on top. The invader wrapped his thin legs around Dib waist, electing a gasp from the human.

"Not so fast Zim." Dib panicked a bit.

"No more playing around Dib-beast, Zim wants it now." Zim whined as he wiggled under Dib, making him gasp again. The alien's sudden urge to get it on was shocking him.

"Wait, Zim." Dib grabbed the squirming alien's hips. "Let me do a few more things first…" he said. Dib wasn't as horny as Zim, mainly because sex was a nerve racking thing therefore he needed to transition himself into the act. After hearing and seeing Zim moan and pant, Dib will be ready. Right now the alien was just being pushy. Cute but pushy.

Zim whined again but relaxed under the other boy. Dib smiled and give the Irken a peck on the lips.

"You"ll like it, don't worry." Dib assured his frisky alien. He went straight to work, leaning his head over Zim's head to nip at his antennae. He started at the bottom of the stalk, nibbling the thing as it twitched in pleasure. Zim let out a chirp. Of course, his feelers, he'd forgotten all about them. Zim smiled, the human remembered the Irken sign for mating.

Dib ran his tongue further up the feeler, tasting the flavourlessness it possessed. He could already feel Zim losing his wits below him, causing him to smirk against the black stock. Zim stretched his arms over Dib's back and scratched the surface of his skin lightly, he mewed and panted at the feeling his antennae naturally pulsed through his tiny frame. Zim wished he could scream out all the pleasure but there were two things wrong with that, one, everyone in the neighbourhood would hear and, two, that would just boost the human's already high confidence up by another ten notches.

Dib left Zim's feelers alone and looked at the Irken. Zim's eyes were filling to the brim with pleasure, his mouth partially open as his serpent-like tongue flickering in and out, his cheeks blushing madly. Dib leaned into that submissive face and kissed it with all his might, making the Irken moan in slight discomfort but mostly pleasure. Zim couldn't quite resister what the human was doing to him since his sensitive antennae blocked out his aware state of mind, substituting a more hazy one. Zim felt the rough kiss but did nothing at first because he was not used to all these new feelings Dib was giving him. After a few seconds he reacted and arched his back a bit so that their bodies could rub together.

Dib noticed Zim's delayed reaction and smirked into the kiss. He was dominating the naturally dominant alien. His heart filled with joy, he was really beginning to love this alien.

As Dib distracted the green boy with his heavy kissing, Dib's hand sneaked down to feel an erected member. The texture was similar to that of a human's except the subtle ridges, Dib noted this as he ghostly trialed his fingertips up and down the shaft. The appendage was slightly wet too, as if just came out of a moist area.

Zim shuddered at the feel of human digits glazing his other sensitive part. He was amazed at himself for all this, he would never in a millions years let a human touch him the way Dib was touching him now. When did things change? But Zim wasn't worried too much about that right now; he continued to moan into the human's mouth, loving the attention he was getting.

Dib finished with examining his partner's private parts and ready to pleasure it. Dib broke from the kiss, leaving a thin string of saliva connecting between their mouths. Zim made a throaty groan at the firm hold Dib had onto his need and how slow the human was pumping him now. It all made Zim's squeedilyspooch turn deliciously.

"Ahh..."Zim moaned. Dib panted against Zim's neck and kissed it gingerly as Zim hooked his arms under Dib's and his nails dig in and out, not piercing any skin...yet.

Dib stroked the boy underneath him slowly to tease the other, to hear him moan out his ecstasy longer than he should have to, to feel the other's body move out of control, hot passion being the shorter boy's only motive. It was all happening now. Dib moaned onto Zim's soft green skin, letting every fiber of the alien understand his pleasure. Zim's entire body started to feel hot, like it was melting against the human's heat. His cock was iced in hot pleasure, threatening his vocal cords to scream out the same hot pleasure.

"Haaa…Dib!" the alien uttered between breaths. The call of Dib's name made the human pump faster, then he leaned over Zim again as he captured Zim's other untouched stock in his mouth. The alien screamed and neither boy cared if anyone heard them at this point.

In a room across the hall from Dib's was a room full of intimidating dolls and stuffed things relative to what you'd see in your worst nightmares. Surrounded by bright pinks and blacks contrasting throughout the walls and anything else within the tiny living space sat Gaz. Miserably perched on her bed, Gaz was listening to her music on full blast with the deadliest scrawl on her face. The only reason why she wasn't killing her freak of a brother right now was because she was actually afraid of what she would see if she broke down the door and yelled at them to shut the hell up. And because deep,deep,deep down…she knew it was her brother's first time. But next time, and dare there be a next time, she will not consider this torturous decision. Not even for a second.

Dib heatedly licked and sucked on Zim's antennae while jerking the alien off with rapid movements. He moaned against the feelers and nibbled at them as if he couldn't get enough of them. Zim, on the other hand, felt the opposite. He was getting enough, plenty enough. The pleasure surged through his body like a wave, his throat becoming a bit sore from all the rough moaning and animalistic sounds that forced themselves through the tiny Irken's wind pipe. His body was engulfed in a rapture of unexplainable pleasure. The poor alien was getting a hand job and his feelers were basically experiencing a blow job, Zim started to feel his squeedily spooch coil and he gasped at the feeling. Dib noted the alien's reaction, he knew Zim would not last another second and leaned down to glaze at the irken's features now. Every inch of Zim's face spelled pleasure and Dib smiled as he was about to witness the invader's cuming face.

"Dib! Diiiib!" the green boy cried. He was vaguely aware of the human watching him but was too busy trying to keep his hyper-active body under control. The urge to flail around was apparent and Zim couldn't stop his toes from curling, his fingers from digging into skin and his head couldn't stay put, turning left, right, right, left.

"D-D-Diiib!" Zim cried out again and the time came when Zim released on himself and on his love-maker's hand. Dib soaked up the whole thing. Of course Dib already knew Zim would have the cutest cuming face but actually seeing it almost made him cum with the over-pleasured alien. Both boys panted heavily, Zim tried to swallow his own saliva but it was a task since his throat was burning a bit.

Dib leaned over the bed to grab a piece of clothing. He figured they wouldn't get dressed after all this so it was ok to use a shirt to clean up the mess. Zim watched the human clean up the white stuff that came shooting out of his…ness. He didn't know much about sexual organs, both Irkens or humans, you never learn that stuff when being trained as an Irken Elite.

"W-what is…that stuff…" Zim asked breathlessly. Dib looked up a bit shocked at how shot Zim's voice was becoming but in the back of his mind he was smug about it.

"It's um…semen…?" Dib wasn't sure about Irken ejaculation fluids. "It fertilizes eggs." He looked at Zim oddly. "You should know that…health class."

Zim shuddered at the horrid class. "Do...you think…Zim paied attention…to that class…." The alien said, still quite breathless. Dib shook his head and smiled. He tossed the clothing particle back on the floor and leaned over the panting Irken to plant several kisses on his lips.

"Didn't…I…tell…you…you'd…like…it?" Dib asked between each sweet kiss he planted on the Irken's jade lips.

"Aren't we affectionate, today." Zim commented with a light chuckle. He was seriously shocked to see how much attention Dib was giving him. This human wanted Zim, there was no doubt it and Zim was really starting to like it.

Dib blushed madly. The information hitting him like a whale to the face. He hadn't realized how strong his advances were or how he kept kissing the other boy as though if he didn't the green child would disappear.

"O-oh, s-sorry…I…" Dib fumbled on his words as he slowly backed away. He was really embarrassed now, he wasn't really supposed to be making sweet love to the alien, they weren't even dating and if they were, it'd be the first frigging day. Dib felt sick to his stomach…maybe this wasn't a good idea but Zim pulled the human back before Zim lost any more of that smothering body heat.

"Zim never said he didn't like it." He purred in the other boy's ear. That statement threw all Dib's cares and reason out a 45 story building window. If Zim liked it than Dib loved it. So The human got right back into it, kissing the other deeply and passionately. Both boys moaned at the same time, Dib began to slowly push Zim against the soft bed sheets. Zim complied, understanding the human's motives.

Dib positioned himself in front of Zim's bare naked bottom while Zim fashioned his legs around Dib's hips. The two looked at each other for a few brief seconds then Dib looked to his own fully erected penis, it was twitching to get inside the alien but Dib knew he had to take things slow. This was his first time and most likely Zim's too, which meant it was going to hurt for the tiny Irken.

"Zim…you know this is gonna hurt…" Dib asked uncertainly as he bit his bottom lip a bit.

"What will?" Zim tilted his head a little bit.

Dib's face went pale. Zim didn't know that…that sex was actually quite painful the first few times.

"The…p-penetration…it will hurt…a lot." He muttered the last part but Zim still heard it. Zim laughed, shocking the human.

"Don't be silly, Dib-worm. Zim has been through much worse, being the amazing Irken Elite Zim is, there is no worry for such minor things such as penetration." The alien gave Dib his smuggest look and flicked his wrist at the boy. "Now let's get it on, human." He said in a husky voice, turning Dib on to the max.

Dib nodded eagerly although he had a vibe that Zim was overlooking the situation and being his cocky self but they would have to see.

Dib steadied himself and tried to calm his breathing, it was mind blowing to think he was about to do the most intimate thing with his worst enemy. Oh what time could do to a person…and alien...Dib took a hold of his shaft and held onto Zim's hip. With a slow push forward, Dib entered Zim. he gasped at the feeling of Zim's hot and tight inner walls.

After Dib was in, Zim felt a sharp pain run up his spine. He eyes grew wide with shock and he held back a scream. He took Dib by the shoulders, diging his fingertips in, piercing skin this time. Dib's eyes quickly looked at Zim's face and saw the utmost horror it was showing, and then he heard Zim suppressing a scream, followed by his nails digging into his skin. Dib whimpered at the pain in his shoulders then felt Zim trying to squirm away from the invading appendage, the action was unconsciously being performed by the Irken but Dib pulled out.

"A-are you ok?" the human asked in a hurry.

Zim hissed at both himself for backing out and at Dib for pulling out. "Put it back in!" Zim demanded. He was going to deal with it, whether it hurt or not. He had to sacrifice something for how good the human has been to him, especially over the summer when Zim was being a bit of a jerk and playing around with the human.

"But!" Dib protested, Zim growled and tried to push the damn thing back in himself. Dib was astonished by the act and grabbed Zim's hips to slowly force himself back in. Zim's inner walls greeted the appendage with the tightest hold it could and Dib couldn't hold back a moan. Zim clenched his zipper-like teeth and applied more pressure to Dib's shoulders.

When Dib was in all the way, he stayed in to let Zim adjust a bit but the alien made no move in doing so.

"Z-Zim, you can move a little, can't you?..." Dib said, trying to focus on his own words but the heat of Zim was making a fool out of his thought process.

Zim nodded slowly and tried to adjust as whimpers slipped passed his lips. He had no idea it would feel like this...he tried to be tough about it…but it was hard. After shifting a bit Zim figured that no matter which way he moved the pain would just follow so Zim gave up and let the human continue.

Dib pulled out half way, feeling Zim's sharp fingertips ease a bit but felt them dig deeper once he pushed back in. The adrenaline was high enough to ignore the pain in his shoulders and concentrate on Zim more. Zim resisted the urge to shove the human off but knew that that would be terrible. He understood that Dib was not doing this to purposely hurt him and that it did come with the package of intercourse. Zim knew Dib was doing this because…well, the human wanted to make love to him, that much was obvious enough. So Zim braced himself.

Dib started a rhythm, a slow and consistent one, not going any faster until Zim was ready to do so. Dib was very content with this anyways; just being inside the steamy hot body was enough to send his mind flying, which it already was. Zim's breathing became less strained as Dib kept a steady rhythm, Zim shut his eyes briefly as his body rocked softly against the bed. The sounds of Dib's heavy pants and occasional whimper in pleasure soothed the alien a little more, and then the pleasure started to creep in as the hot friction blossomed. Zim decided to crease stabbing his human with his nails and lowered them onto the sheets. When the pleasure out weighed the pain, which only dulled, Zim let a soft moan bubble past his lips. Dib shut his eyes in relief, the pain was rubbing away and Zim could soon bask in the same bliss Dib was in.

"Faster…" Zim whispered, he wanted more fiction for that equaled more pleasure. Dib didn't need to be told twice, his thrusts picked up and Zim moaned a bit. Dib began to lick at Zim's neck again. It was more of a combination between licking and breathing since Dib was having trouble multi-tasking consistently. His thrusts rocked the alien up and down and Zim's blood-tipped fingers bunched up a handful of blanket.

"Mmmmm…Zim…" the human moaned out the alien's name as he started to speed up the process. The needy tone in Dib's voice made Zim's heart flutter. It didn't seem like they were having sex because they wanted to but because they _needed _to. Zim moaned over and over with each hit against him, each moan from Zim compelling Dib to go faster and hit harder just to hear those moans get louder and heavier with passion. It was like a cycle.

Zim thrashed his hands about on the surface of the bed, taking the captured sheets with him. Dib was hitting something, something wonderfully delicious.

"Oh, Diiiib!" the invader cried out, begging the human to hit whatever it was again. Dib listened to his alien whine and moan and practically beg for more, it was overwhelming and the smothering heat of Zim's hyper-active walls added to the feeling immensely. Dib never knew Zim could give him such a feeling, all of this was going to bring the human to tears, tears of unexplainable joy. He placed his arms by Zim's head to try and gain more speed and accuracy and most importantly so he could drink up Zim's face. Again the alien's face was drowning in pleasure which is exactly what Dib wanted to see.

The consistent hitting against Zim's special spot was making the alien scream out in sheer pleasure again and the green boy didn't care if the whole world heard him now. Even Dib couldn't stop his loud moans from leaving his mouth. There was just no stopping the sounds, except the climax of course. Zim felt it first, the turmoil within his squeedily spooch so he quickly began rocking his hips against Dib's, trying to get to his climax faster. He wanted to explode in pleasure. His spent member sprung to life once more. Dib could feel Zim hitting against him now, he let out a heavy groan and thrusted as fast as he could, he began to feel the shorter boy's body convulsing under him. Zim was about to have an orgasm, the thought alone making Dib want to cum extra hard into the alien.

Before Zim could say, do or think another word, he gasped in pure ecstasy. Craning his neck, Zim's worn-out voice made long and weak noises fully expressing the orgasm he was now experiencing, the continuous thrusts literally pushing him over the edge.

"Dib! Dib! Nahhhh, Dib!" Zim managed to scream before he came again. Dib's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his eyes fluster shut. Zim was killing him with his orgasmic sounds and the calls of his name finishing him entirely, Dib came hard into the alien.

"Ahhh, Zim!" he said with his last passion filled breath and collapsed on top of the being under him. The spent boys laid there panting and riding their high together.

Dib finally gathered some wit and pulled out of Zim and rolled onto his back. They stared at the ceiling together, not really thinking, just feeling. Zim felt his hot cum on his front and made a grab for another piece of fabric but failed and just whimpered instead. Dib turned his tired head to look at the alien. He noticed Zim trying to retrieve something so he sat up and leaned over Zim to take another shirt off the floor. He whipped Zim off again, while Dib was cleaning Zim off he noticed Zim's shaft slowly retreating into the alien. Dib watched in amazement, Zim was too drained to care that Dib was studying him.

Throwing the used shirt away to the floor Dib lay on his side taking the blanket with him. He covered both Zim and himself. Zim loved the feeling of the chilly blanket on his hot skin. It was a tad weird for Dib being on the right side of the bed this time since Zim always slept by the wall.

"Zim." Dib said softly and slightly embarrassed, he had given his virginity to the alien, it was such an unbelievable concept. Zim turned his head to look at the human beside him. Zim looked a little weak to Dib, concerning the human.

"Are you…ok?" he asked, not moving to close to the other boy yet.

Zim's eyes drifted off Dib and at somewhere else, he thought for a second, was he ok? He felt amazing but the pain and aches said otherwise. Zim nodded but Dib wasn't convinced. He was starting to think Zim was regretting what they just did since the alien was so stiff and out of it.

Dib was hesitant but he slid his tired arms around Zim's waist and pulled the boy into his chest. Zim allowed the gesture and snuggled close to the human boy. Dib began rubbing Zim's back sensually. He really wanted to comfort the green boy and it was working. Shortly after, Zim started to purr, like a earth feline. Dib was shocked to hear it but loved it instantly.

Zim nuzzled his head into the crook of Dib warm neck, his purring intensifying. He kept his arms on the human's hot chest and his legs between Dib's legs. The human's warmth was so addicting. Dib smiled lazily at the feeling of Zim getting as close to him as possible, the alien was so clammy. Dib finished soothing the other boy with his hands and then wrapped them around the small of his back.

Dib was about to fall sleep, assuming Zim didn't want to talk but he heard the green boy whisper into his ears.

"Feel honoured to have taken the amazing and magnificent Zim, worm-baby."

Dib smiled and kissed his Irken on his shoulder.

"I'm honoured." He muttered into the kiss. He felt Zim smirk and his purring continued happily throughout the night.

**So! What do you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**FINALLY! OWATA!**

**That was fun, no? I hope you all like this last chapter!**

**Thanks to CityslickerMIA for betaing! **

Dib wasn't entirely aware of his surroundings when he woke up. He felt the bright and sizzling sun on his face. The human groaned. He tried to move but something soft held him down. It was the light purring that made Dib realize that Zim was still there. His heart melted inside his heavy chest. Zim always left after he slept over. But now the alien was using Dib's chest as a pillow. Dib sighed happily. He had finally caught the alien but not for exposure, for himself.

But something felt…off. Dib couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Then suddenly, there was a knock at his door. Dib's heart raced. _'Oh God! Is it my dad? What would he say after seeing his son sleeping with his 'friend'…naked!'_ Dib panicked, Dib panicked hard. He didn't want to ruin his position with Zim but he had no choice. As carefully as Dib could, he shifted the sleeping alien off him and got off the bed. The knock came again, with a voice. Membrane's voice.

"Dib, are you in there?" he asked, slightly concerned.

Groggily, Dib called out, "Yeah dad, one sec." The human looked to the floor and saw the used clothes and shuffled them under his bed. He quickly ran to his dresser and threw whatever on. He vaguely noticed Zim stiring in the bed. Dib unlocked the door and his father's worried face was revealed to him.

"Dib, is everything alright? Why aren't you at school?" he asked while peeking into the room a bit. Dib's face paled at the mention of school. _Shit!_ He looked to his alarm clock and it showed 11:52. School stared at 8:30. Dib gave his father a panicked look and his father chuckled.

"It's alright son. I was worried you were sick or something." There was a groan heard from the bed. Both males looked to Zim starting to sit up. Dib ran to the bed and made Zim lay back down; of course Zim had to freak out about it.

"What are you doing, human!" Zim was grumpy this morning. He was in pain and his body was so sore, now a human boy was forcing him down to the bed. Dib shushed him and turned to his confused father.

"Zim slept over…?" Membrane inquired. Dib smiled nervously, desperately trying to make excusses.

"Y-yeah, we were…up-late trying to work on a project and…" Dib's dad cut him off.

"A project already…school is tough, isn't it." He mused over the matter. Dib nodded.

"Yeah, so uh, we slept in…" Dib added. His father was easily convinced and Dib was relieved. Zim understood the situation and stayed lying down, he didn't have his disguise on and he was naked. Not the best thing to see in a father's son's room.

Membrane nodded. "Well, go to school if you want, does not matter to me." He said as he closed the door. Dib let out a huge sigh and looked to Zim. The alien looked so adorable when he just woke up. Dib smiled, leaned down and kissed his alien.

"Morning, alien scum." He teased.

Zim scoffed. "And what makes this morning good, hmm, human?" The alien crossed his thin arms over his chest. He tried to hide his blush as well.

Dib frowned. He realized that Zim was probably sore from last night

"You can stay in bed for as long as you need to, ok?" he offered the other. Zim looked at him.

"Do you think I'm so weak as to be bed ridden simply because of our activities last night?" the green boy barked. He was really pissy today. Dib backed away a bit.

"Well, no but…" Dib was getting a bit angry with the alien. He was only trying to help. Geez. He got up from the bed and headed out the door. "Do whatever then."

Zim sighed. There he goes screwing up again. He knew the human was being nice and not insulting him. When Dib left the room upset, Zim's Irken heart organ pained. They had had sex and the human was so happy about it but Zim had to ruin the human's happiness as usual. Zim got up and looked through the other boy's drawers for some clothing. He hissed and whimpered in pain as he moved but he had to go talk to Dib. Zim could hear the water running down the hall and followed it until he knocked on the door. Thinking it was his dad again, Dib opened the door. He almost dropped his tooth brush out of his mouth when he saw Zim walk in. Quickly he spit of the toothpaste in his mouth out into the sink and looked at the pained expression on the alien's features. Zim sat on top of the toilet seat.

"Zim…Zim is sorry, Dib-human." Zimde no eye contact with the other boy, for that he was too embarrassed. He'd never apologized before. Dib stood there for a second, waiting for more words from the Irken. "I…I didn't mean to be…mean…?" the alien said kind of confused, having to use the same word twice but for different reasons. Stupid English language. Dib smiled and bent his knees in front of the embarrassed boy.

"It's ok Zim, I understand." He kissed the boy sweetly. And Zim kissed back. They broke away and Dib was still smiling. "I know how much of a stubborn brat you can be but I still love you for it." He said before really thinking about it. He blushed hard and looked into the alien's eyes. Zim made a bit of a pouting face after being called a brat but the word love caught his attention. He blushed with his ex-enemy. He could tell the human didn't mean to say it but he knew the human meant it.

"Well…Zim loves your stupid giant head of smell."The alien said smugly as if his confession was way better than Dib's. Dib's smile grew wider and he hugged the green child and soon after started attacking his neck with kisses. Zim squirmed a bit but loved the treatment. They left the bathroom together and Dib waited at the top of the stairs for Zim to put on his contacts and wig so they could make something to eat. Dib's heart felt like exploding from what Zim said in the bathroom. When the alien came out of his room again, Dib offered to carry the sore alien to the kitchen, of course Zim refused, mostly out of sheer embarrassment.

In the kitchen, Dib made Zim pancakes since they had no waffles and he wanted Zim to try them. Zim sat at the table and drank more hot chocolate. Occasionally Dib would come over and kiss the alien gently making Zim blush harder each time. The human couldn't get enough of the other and Zim just loved belonging to someone. Having the Dib human under his amazing power was an overwhelmingly happy feeling. The two ate their pancakes, Zim mostly indulged in the syrup, and headed back to Dib's room. Dib tucked in his sore alien and logged onto his computer. He smiled, and inside his head thanked Rose a hundred times for helping him get his new love and giving him the happiness he so craved.

Dib looked at his one and only alien sleeping tight within his bed sheets and smiled.

**_The End. :3_**


End file.
